


Bow of the Sun

by Raven1986



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Air Genasi!Hanzo, Dungeon and Dragons - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Meeting, Forgotten Realms - Freeform, Gunslinger!McCree, Half-elf!McCree, M/M, Multi, Ranger!Hanzo, Temporary Character Death, dungeoneering, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1986/pseuds/Raven1986
Summary: Hanzo is on the run. After a bad deal with the demon Orcus he must travel to the other planes to create a bow. An ancient artifact from legends, Bow of the sun. After so much time in the outer planes, he must return to the primal plane to retrieve the Bowstring of the Sun. The only problem is the only place it's in is the Western Heartlands. One of the greatest land masses in Farun and nearly impossible to navigate. All was hopeless until A dashing gunslinger comes to his rescue. Now adventure and life-changing dungeoneering awaits.Written for the Mchanzo Big Bang 2018/19https://linyahdraws.tumblr.com/post/184047851403/i-wanted-to-get-out-of-my-comfort-zone-so-i





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Raven and this is my first fic I've ever! I'm fairly new to McBang and I hope you enjoy my entry!  
> Also feel free to follow me on twitter!!!   
> https://twitter.com/Bastet406

 (Beta read by:  Faiahae & liquidlyrium)

#  Chapter 1

   Hands shaking, Sweat dripping, Hanzo knew there is little time left. The boarded up doors shake with each heavy push from the other side.

   "Come out, we both know this door won't last forever." the voice rasped.  T he door gave a violent creak, the sound of wood splintering. A Genasi man sat in the middle of the room with his two small drakes diligently watching the door. The room around him was empty .  The man sighed heavily . He got back to work, ignoring the sound of the demonic fiend after him. So close to being done, yet so close to death. He shook his head as he got back to work. In front of him laid the materials needed for creating a teleportation circle. Chalk, inks infused with precious     

_   Simple Geometry,  _ the man thinks to himself. There was a loud final noise from the door as it collapses inward and through the debris stood the Reaper. Here to collect his soul for the self acclaimed Dark Lord of Death.

  "After all of this running  Death has caught up to you. Did you think it could solve your problems, Hanzo?" The Demon spat.

 It was his cue to activate the sigil. Try to activate it before-

 Drip. drip. Hanzo pales as he looked down. Both of the Reaper's one-handed scythes protruded upward from Hanzo's stomach. How the demon got there was beyond him. Getting there before his drakes could even react. His lungs would collapse in on themselves from where the blade impaled him but, he didn't need to breathe. Lungs were useless to him. The blade released. The lack of weight dropped Hanzo on his own sigil as he tried to fight off the pain. Turning around to look, he smiles. The demon backs off just from the twin drakes' attacks.

_   Even the great reaper is no match for my drakes _ . He scoffs.

  Hanzo knows he has to get out of this place soon. Even now he can feel himself dying from blood loss. He could feel himself on top of the sigil. The inks and chalk staining his gi. It was making him nervous . T he sigil might be far too ruined to use now. Still, he has no other choice. Stay here and die or take a chance and die, anyway.

  "Sonear! l'gra!" Hanzo commands. He wipes the blood off his mouth as he prepares to cast the spell. His drakes turn and listen to his command. They flew off of the demon and toward the circle. From there he has to plan this. If the demon charges back toward them, they would both be teleported to the same realm. However, he needs his drakes. Calculate, wait for the perfect time.

  "You cannot run from death!" The demon springs back up, ready to finish the job. Hanzo closes his eyes and focuses his energy on this spell. Just as the drakes reach the sigal he finishes the cast. Opening his eyes he can see the Demon mere inches from them. The demon so close yet so far. Before disappearing Hanzo gives the demon a gloating victory smirk.

                           ******************************************************************************

  Teleporting was always a weird experience. The feeling of his body traveling to a different plane of existence always feels like an out-of-body experience. He sees nothing yet but pure magic, his own magic. A blue torrent of storms. As if his body was moving in pure stormy weather. Moving his hands through rain clouds. Then with a flash of lighting he is at the area he desired to be. Here the coordinates are given to him within this mystical note. A note still within his hand-ruined and wrinkled from his rough sweaty grip. This feeling only lasted for a split second but right now the second feels like forever.

  And just like that, he’s there. In a familiar yet foreign land. His eyes adjust to the light as the mist settles. He is still on his knees as he looks for his drakes. They seem frazzled yet safe. They never enjoyed the feeling of teleportation. He could empathize with them in this situation. The surrounding land was becoming fuzzier. Even on his knees it was difficult to sit up straight. Feeling his body wobble side to side, his heart beating faster and faster, Hanzo looks down at his chest and sees the wound. He had forgotten about it in the heat of the moment,coming down from his adrenaline high. The blood wasn't clotting fast enough, looking at it made him feel sick. If he had anything left in his stomach, it would be gone by now. Hanzo was no coward with wounds like these and yet. It must have been a side effect of blood loss. He held his hand close to the wound, hopelessly trying to stop himself from bleeding out. What other option did he have? Creating the teleportation circle while also trying to run from the Reaper wiped him out. What little supplies he had were now gone. Standing up was a struggle. Legs wobbling with his poor attempt with standing up. With enough effort he stood on his own two feet thanks to the Drakes' help. Each trying to support him,neither strong enough to carry his weight even with their combined power. Everything was becoming blurrier and blurrier but he still fought on. Holding on to his wound for dear life. Clutching it, each limping step becoming more painful to make. He couldn't die yet, he still had his quest to finish. Dying meant he lost to the demon, the reaper. Death itself would best him in his quest and he couldn't have it. So with every fiber of his being he walks until his vision grows darker until light was no more.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

#  Chapter 2

  Hanzo could hear every clunk of the wheels on a rocky dirt road along with trotting from horses. The wooden surface felt unstable and ready to crumble at any moment, trembling beneath the rocky road. Hanzo, leaning on the wagon's wooden seat, awakened by the sudden rough ride. He felt run over by a thousand stampeding horses. Even the simple task of opening his eyes felt like a struggle. With only his willpower and sheer stubbornness he opens his eyes and a world of light and color enter them. Before him he saw an angel. Was he dead? In heaven? Did the gods have mercy on his soul? Rather then damning him in the dark pits of the nine hells, they had instead let him bask in the beautiful glory that is this man.

  "Oh good! Y'er awake. I thought I lost ya a second ago."

  The sudden noise helped Hanzo clear his vision. The man in front of him was no angel. Good looking, yes, but no angel. A blessing or a curse he was still alive. He took a moment to grasp reality and study the situation he’s in. First, he needs to study the man further. He was human. More body hair than an ape. A scruffy man with scruffy clothing. Unarmed, with no particular kind of armour. Wearing a ridiculous hat and a red blanket. He wore rustic clothing and smelled of tobacco and earth. He had a look of a peasant that hasn't seen civilization in years, certainly no angel. Then Hanzo noticed the chains on his ankles and hands that's when he panics. He and the man were both in the same situation, and the people driving this wagon seemed armed and dangerous.

  "Where are we? Where are my drakes?"

  Hanzo tried to make his voice sound rough and commanding but instead, it appeared weak and desperate. His voice hoarse.

  "Sonear! L'gra!" He shouted- demanding his drakes to fly to his side. There was no gush of wind, not the sound of wings gliding:instead what he heard was a cry. Not far away he could see he precious creatures locked up in a humiliating cage. All Hanzo could think of was going to his drakes' side. Instead he thrashes around in the bound chains.

  "Whoa there. If you move around like that, you'll reopen the stitching! I doubt they'll let me patch you up again." Hanzo couldn't place the man's accent but it soothes him, calming Hanzo's nerves. He takes a deep breath and reassess the situation. The man is right, thrashing around does nothing. He had to figure a way out of these chains the logical way.

  "Where are we?" Hanzo asked, this time much calmer.

  "Well if it ain't obvious we're here against our will. These fine gentlemen are bandits."

  "Shut the fuck up you two!" One of the bandits spat.

  The man's voice became softer. "Heh, The name's McCree, Yours?"

  "Does it matter?"

  "Well seeing we're both now bandit contraband I’d say yes. This might be awhile."

  "Hmph. Hanzo."

  "Hmm?"

  "I said my name is Han-zo."

  At this point the man was starting to annoying him. Another word from his mouth and Hanzo was going to go mad. The man gestured toward his hands. He Was getting his restraints off with a, toothpick? Picking through the metal lock with a metal toothpick as he continued to rattle on. Hanzo realized what the man's plan was.

  "Ah, Hanzo, Well mighty nice to meet you Hanzo. Too bad we couldn't meet under different circumstances."

  Hanzo heard an audible click. The bandits must not have heard it under the male's relentless chatter.

  "Hmph, yes, Feeling is mutual McCree. If only I know why I'm here against my will."

  "A mutual feeling, Hanzo."

  The constant chatter seemed to get under the nerves of the bandits. Both of which have been focused on the rocky road. One of them snaps at the two men.

  "Would both of you shut up and-"

  McCree, hands now free grabbed the once restricting chain and held the bandit in a choke lock with it.

 "Grab his weapons!" McCree commanded. As he struggled for control over the bandit. The second one reaching for his sword with one and another on the horses. Hanzo grabbed the bandit's sword. McCree finished wrapping the chain around the bandit's neck and flung him off. With his body dragging by the chains as the wagon still kept ongoing. The other bandit already grabbed his other sword and prepared to strike at McCree. Hanzo held the other bandit's sword in his still restrained hand. A very awkward holding of the sword. Once the other bandit tried to swing at McCree, he rolled back into the passenger side of the wagon. Leaving the other bandit to Hanzo. The bandit didn't expect McCree to roll out of the way so instead of slicing the man he lodged his sword into wood. At this point he dropped the rope used to steer the horses as he tried to lift the sword from its wooden holding. Hanzo took this opportunity to strike at the bandit. Lunging the sword into the bandit's chest. The stance was awkward due to him being restraint. He let go of the blade as the bandit fell backward. At this point McCree got back to the driver seat and grabbed the steering rope. As Hanzo looked closer to the man he saw that the man was, laughing? Getting a thrill from this?

  "Are you ready for a good old wagon chase off?" The man asked. Grinning from the prospect. Hanzo guessed that this wasn't the man's first bandit kidnapping. Hanzo nodded as McCree's grin grew wider.

  "Time to get our stuff back."

  He whipped the horses with the rope. Bringing the wagon closer to the other bandit's wagon. There Hanzo saw his drakes and a stash of goods. Contraband the bandits stole. McCree seemed admit ongoing for too close to the other bandit's wagon.

  "McCree!"

  Hanzo said in a worried tone. Not trusting his life in the man's hands. He didn't respond just grinned. Whatever he planned next is a mystery to Hanzo, and he doesn't like it. The other bandits notice them and watch in horror as the other bandit being dragged behind by the wagon. Both of the bandits ready their weapons. One has a gun and shoots. McCree clenches his teeth.

  "That's my fucking gun," McCree whispered to himself.

  The bandit's aim was god awful. Their wagon was so close yet still the bandit missed every shot. This made McCree even more furious.

  "Stole my fucking gun and can't even use it." McCree chuckled softly.

  The bandit still shot at them till the gun ran out of bullets. The bandit not knowing what

to do with the gun threw it back with the other contraband. Not even unloading it with the empty shells.

  "Do you know how to control a wagon?" McCree asked.

  "Yes?"

  "Good enough answer for me."

  McCree handed Hanzo the rope as he stood up. Walking over to the near ledge of the wagon.

  "Bring the wagon closer."

  "What in the nine hells do you plan on doing?"

  "Heh, Watch and learn." McCree winked.

  Hanzo did as the man asked an brought the wagon so close to the other enemy's wagon they might crash into each other. The man kept impressive balance on the wagon as he prepared to do something Hanzo didn't expect. Jumping on the other fucking wagon. Hanzo never expected a man like McCree to have any kind of grace whatsoever. McCree proved him wrong. McCree jumped off the wagon to get on the other wagon while landing, almost. Bracing for impact while stumbling trying to stand back up on the shaking wagon. The first thing McCree grabs was the empty gun. It didn't seem to matter to McCree. He unloaded the bullets as the bandits lunged after him. One got a hit and slashed McCree in the shoulder. Blood dripped but McCree didn't seem bothered by it. Grunting in response to the hit. McCree pistol whips the bandit that stabbed him. The blow broke the bandit's nose. Smashed in at an unpleasant angle as the bone pops out. The bandit screams in pain as he feels what happens to his nose. McCree grabs the sword from the wounded bandit as the second one tries to attack him. The bandit swung his broad sword toward McCree's face. The blade slashed at McCree's cheek. A blow that would have been fatal if McCree didn't lean back. McCree wasn't as proficient at the sword as he was with a gun. Only being able to slash at the bandit's stomach. The bandit's light leather armour protected him from the fatal blow. The bandit struck back but McCree blocked the blow with his sword. McCree tried to strike again. The sword delved deep into the bandit's neck. The bandit tried to remove the blade from his throat but failed. Choking to death by his own blood. McCree pushed him from the wagon without a struggle. As his body tumbled down from the wagon. Still bleeding McCree tried to take back control of the wagon. Grabbing the rope to control the horses. That last bandit didn't want to face the man. So instead of striking at the distracted gunslinger he jumped off the wagon. Rather taking his chances with the dirt rather then the gunslinger. McCree looked back toward Hanzo and did a smug salute. He did a hand signal toward Hanzo to pull over to the fields. Hanzo nodded as they both steered the wagons. Pulling the wagons toward a stop. McCree stumbled off his wagon toward Hanzo wearing a large grin.

  "Hah! Did you see the look on their faces! Hah! We sure showed them!"   Hanzo couldn't help but smirk back at the man's antics.

  "Yes, what you did was impressive. I would have never guessed you would have jumped on the other wagon."

  "Hah, yea."

  "Now, please release me from my chains?"

  Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the man showing his chained up hands and feet.

  "Oh, yeah, almost forgot about that. I'll take care of it. Should have grabbed those darn keys. This might take a while."

  "I do not care. Do what you can to release me from my chains."

  "Alright, alright."

  McCree grabbed his toothpick and tried to pick the lock. It was impressive to watch him work. somehow unlocking his chains with a mere wooden stick. He heard a click on the chains and they fell of. Hanzo rubbed his wrists. Feeling the weight gone. Now McCree works on the ankles. Hanzo couldn't help but marvel at the man's talent.

  "Where did you learn how to pick locks like that?"

  "Hmm, confidential."

  "Confidential, why?"

  "Just is."

  Hanzo didn't wish to press further with these questions. After all the man still needed to free Hanzo's drakes. Getting him mad would mean Hanzo is here alone and figuring out how to unlock the cage himself. A feat which would take forever to accomplish.

  "Could you also, free my drakes?" Hanzo gestured toward the cage.

  "Sure thing." McCree stood up and walked toward the cage. Hanzo followed.

  The drakes where excited to see their master again. Fluttering around the cage pressing their bodies on it. Biting the cage so they could be near their master again. McCree seemed hesitant to unlock the cage. Almost worried that the drakes would try to bite his hand off. 

  "Sonear. L'gra. Calm." Hanzo commanded.

  By just his words the drakes calmed down. No longer rattling around in the cage. This seemed to set McCree at ease as he tried to work on the cage. All seemed well into the toothpick broke. He cursed as he grabbed a new one. Prying the old one out of the lock to work with the new one. They heard another click of the lock and Hanzo's drakes where now free. They rushed out of the cage. McCree was almost worried that the drakes were trying to lunch at him to eat his face off. From impulse McCree coward. Only for Hanzo's drakes to fly around him and toward Hanzo. Snuggling their faces on their master. It was cute in a way. This made McCree chuckle.

  "Interesting pets you got there."

  "They are not pets. They are my companions."

  "Still, interesting."

  "Yes, I guess you could call them, interesting."

  Closer inspection of wagon revealed how extensive the amount of contraband was.. However Hanzo was only interested in a certain item, his bow and a bag. He digged through the stuff and when he found it he smiled. There was his bow. The bow which has been with him since he traveled. There was his bag of holding. Checking inside it still held the other bow he needed to complete. The final piece he still needed, the string. He put the bag back on as he faced the man. He seemed to find what was his and more. Hanzo's wasn't the only bag of holding. McCree looked like a child when he was stuffing the bag. Stuff Hanzo was sure wasn't even McCree's.

  "Are you sure all that stuff is yours?" Hanzo asked with a raised brow.

  "Sure it ain’t. But who else would claim it? It's mine now. Besides, we need to cash for the tavern."

  "Tavern?"

  "After what we've been through, I think I owe you a drink. This is a call for celebration."

  "Of celebration? It seems like this happens to you all the time. Hardly a reason to celebrate."

  "Hah, this, nah, This is only a slice of the trouble I get into. Besides, don’t you want an explanation for what just happened? Besides, I also have questions about you."

  Hanzo looked back at the man then to his bag. The man seemed smart and knowledgeable of this land. Useful yet also resourceful. He could use a guy like McCree. The man's charming and trusting attitude toward Hanzo could work in his advantage. Hanzo smirked. Finding the final piece will be easy. 

  "You’re right, I do want answers and a drink. Now where is this tavern you speak off?"

  McCree climbed back on one of the wagons. Sitting down as he reached a hand toward Hanzo. 

  “Grab my hand. I’ll take us to the nearest village.”

  Hanzo complied. Grabbing the man’s hand. Setting himself on the back seat of the wagon. Hanzo didn't realize how tired he was till he started to nod off in the back seat. The stress combined with the stress slowly taking over him. His drakes nuzzling next to him as he slowly fell asleep. McCree chuckled under his breath at the sight. He turned his head and cued the horses to move forward. With a slight whip of the harness, the horses began trotting forward as Hanzo slowly relaxed further into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

#  Chapter 3

  “Hey now, It’s time to wake. We’re here.” McCree knelt next to Hanzo. Nudging Hanzo awake carefully and softly. 

  It was a short-lived nap. A pleasant dreamless one. Hanzo felt it wasn’t long enough. 

  The ride only seemed to take a few hours. During the bandit escapade, there was still sunlight. Now the sun was setting down. Hanzo slowly opened his eyes, wanting only a few more hours. His drake's nestled near him. Also wanting to rest.

  “C’mon, You will have plenty of time to sleep at the Tavern.” McCree’s voice sounded calm and relax however Hanzo could tell there was a slight undertone of annoyance. To Hanzo, it sounded like McCree couldn’t wait to get rid of this deadweight. Hanzo grabbed McCree’s hand off his shoulder and sat up straight. He tried to look serious and threatening however a yawn escaped his lips. Cursed natural body responses. After the long yawn, He stood up straight and stretched his back a bit. His body felt cramped after laying still on hard would for over an hour. The same chuckle Hanzo heard before, many times, escaped under McCree’s breath. McCree hopped off the wagon and took out a cigar from his waist bag. Putting the cigar in his mouth as he clipped the bottom and lit it up. He took a long drag from it and breathed out the smoke. 

  The wagon was parked in a small barn that was close to the fairly well-sized tavern. Hanzo was no stranger with this kind of architecture. It was a very northern human style. It was still foreign to Hanzo. It had been years since he has seen this kind of architecture after being in foreign realms for so long. It was ugly and smelled like McCree.

  “Ehm, You coming?” McCree looked at him raising an eyebrow. 

  Hanzo broke out of the architectural trance and got off the wagon. Leaving his drakes behind not wanting to disturb their already disturbed rest. McCree took off his red blanket and handed it to Hanzo.

  “Uhh, I would put on this if I were you.” 

  “Why would I want to wear your blanket?”

  “First of all, It’s not a blanket, it's a serape. Second, you are uhh..”

  “I am what?”

  “Showing too much skin. Now people here are fairly open. It's a trading town after all but, people might look down on you for, showing your left tit like that.” It was strange for Hanzo to see this calm and collective gunslinger to suddenly become slightly red over something so little as showing skin.

  “Whatever the case might be I’m not wearing your blanket. I do not care what others think of my, left tit. This is tradition clothing and any other article of clothing would ruin my aim.” 

  “Ah, I understand. I think.” McCree put his serape back on as they began to walk into the tavern. McCree opened the door for Hanzo as he walked inside. The load sound of bard’s music can be heard as well as loud conversations. People can be seen having arm wrestling fights and others’ looking like they were planning an adventure. There also seemed to be unsavory people. Hiding in the dark corners looking more intimidating than Hanzo. Which impressed him. It looked crowded and busy. Beer maids shuffling around trying to bring people’s orders and the smell of food growing even more intoxicating. McCree walked forward leading Hanzo to a seat. As Hanzo gotten himself situated it seemed as if there were eyes all over him. As if the whole tavern was staring their little beady eyes on Hanzo. This made him feel the sort of uncomfortable he never felt before. He has forgotten what it felt like being around people who didn't charge at him and attack. 

  “Actually I would like to, temporarily wear that blan-serape, Please.”

  “Oh, ah, sure.” McCree seemed surprised that Hanzo would actually change his mind. Hanzo was thankful that McCree didn't press why. He just took the serape off and handed it to Hanzo. He would immediately put it on. It was surprising on how soft and warm it was. It made him feel, cozy. 

  “McCree! I see you are still alive. Who's the new face?” A smiling redheaded maid walked toward their table. 

  “This man is Hanzo. After we both been captured by bandits we thought it would be a good idea to visit my favorite tavern with my favorite person.” McCree winked. Giving her his usually own brand of smirk. 

  “Oi, stop it. You’re making me blush. So Hanzo, aye? I’m Emily.” Emily reached her hand out to shake his. He simply stared at it for a while till his brain registered what that gesture meant. The shake was awkward and both parties were ready to end it. 

  “So uh, What would you boys like to order? The soup of the day is ghastly stew and we have a special on a roasted goose. ” Emily then looked around and whispered to them. “It’s our special because our butchered killed far too many geese now we need to get rid of them before they spoil.”

  “Hmm, the roasted sounds delicious darling. I'll have that with a glass of whiskey. What do you want Hanzo?”

  “I’m not sure, I never been here before. I trust you can pick for me?”

“Aw, It would be a privilege, darling.”

“Don’t make me regret this.”

  “You mean you haven't already? Hah, don't worry. I’ll order something good. Go ahead and get him the garlic rosemary stew. Get him some ale. He must be parched from the long journey.”

  “Alright, so a roasted chicken, a glass of whiskey, garlic rosemary stew and ale right?” Emily listed the items under her hand. Using each finger as a way to remember the order. McCree would nod in agreement. 

  “Alright! I will come back with your orders in a jiffy!” Hanzo watched the redheaded woman walk away.

  "She seems, cute. How long have you two, seen each other?" 

  McCree hysterically laughs. "Her? I mean, yeah, she's cute, but she doesn't swing that way. Besides I don't take someone else's  Huckleberry."

  “I’m sorry for assuming.” 

  “No problem. A lot of people misinterpret my roguish charm. It happens to the best of us. Now enough about me. I wanna learn more about you. Now, what business does an Air Genasi have in the Western Heartlands? It’s a little far from Cailsmite wouldn't you say?”

  “Western Heartlands? Where am I exactly?”

  “So you don't know how you got here, good. We’re in Hill’s edge, Next to sunset mountains. A trading town that is also known for its, unsavory side. You don't by chance know what the black raiders are?” Hanzo seemed confused by the question. 

  “You mean the group of bandits that terrorized trading routes between Cailmport and Memnon? I have heard of them. Why?”

  “Just making sure.”

  Before Hanzo could press further on why exactly the man as interested on whether or not Hanzo had any association with Black Raiders Emily came over with their drinks. 

  “Alright, I have the ale and whiskey. I’ll be here with your food shortly.” Emily set down the glass of whiskey and ale down the table. Smiling once more as she walked away from the two men. McCree took a long and slow drink of his whiskey. Savored the flavor as if he craved it for a long time. When it was halfway done he placed it back on the table. Clearing his throat to speak once more. 

  “Back to the topic at hand. What’s a man like you doing in a place like this?”

  Hanzo reached into the bag and slide the crumbled piece of paper to McCree. He grabbed it and inspected it. The ink seemed to already fade away but it seemed like McCree knew what it was. He set the paper down and quickly drank the rest of his whiskey. Face visibly wincing from the bite. He shook his head as he tried to think of something to say. 

  “I’ve seen many things in my life and this sure does take the cake.”

  “So I trust you know what that is?”

  “It’s a crafting recipe and not just any crafting recipe. One to create a magical weapon.”

  “Yes, and do you know what the weapon is for.”

  “You want to make a bow, a powerful bow. One to kill a powerful demon. Probably because you got yourself in a deal you don't want to be in.”

  “I hope you know I’m risking everything by showing you this.” 

  “Well, I hope you know the parts needed to make this item is near impossible.”

  “What if I told you I nearly have all components to craft this bow. Except one.”

  “Then I would call you an idiot.” McCree looks around. The continues talking in a lower voice. 

  “Do you know what people would do for a weapon like that? Do you know what demons would do for mortals not to have that weapon? Me holding the recipe is suicide.” McCree's calm exterior was shattered right before Hanzo. Hanzo handed the man another item from his bag, a dungeon mag. 

  “I need a guide. I know little of my home realm besides the lands I was born in. I know little of where the dungeon is located. Only that it is located in the heartlands. I need a man who knows the land well and isn't afraid to get their hands dirty. From what you have shown me today you fit the description.”

  “What makes you think I’ll help you?”

  “If you do I will reward you greatly. I come from a wealthy family in Cailmsport and the dungeon is said to house riches beyond imagination. The bandits gave me a impression that you are a man who craves wealth. Am I wrong?”

  “You are wrong, I crave livin not wealth. Besides, I don’t trust any uppity folks from Cailmsport. I don’t want nuttening to do with that hell hole. You understand me? Besides what money? I’m the one paying for your meal. I’m the one paying for your drink. Hell, I’m the one paying for  _ your _ room for the night.” 

  “I completely understand why you don't want to help me. But please, is there anything at all you desire? I could have it arranged…” Hanzo rubbed his leg suggestively on McCree’s.  McCree’s face turned red as he quickly stood up from his chair. Embarrassed yet also angered from the whole ordeal. 

  “Now, Hold up now. You don't have to do that! Sex ain’t gonna change the situation in your favor Hanzo. I don't know where you come from but that doesn’t work on me.”

  “Fine then, I’ll simply find someone else.”

 “No, I say dropped the whole thing entirely. You can't trust anyone with that recipe nor with the materials to create it.” 

 “Then what am I supposed to do? I need that demon slain. My family’s honor and their souls depend on it. I must correct the mistakes i’ve done. My little brother’s life depends on it.” Hanzo didn't want to sound depressed and desperate but he did. 

  “I’ve your boys orders! Food hot and ready!” The redhead’s voice could be heard as she started to walk closer to their table. McCree sat back down as him and Hanzo both tried to act like the conversation never happened. 

  “Alright! I got the garlic rosemary stew and the roasted goose.” She said as she slid the plates toward Hanzo and McCree. The food smelled delectable. The goose breast looking perfectly roasted and the stew in a perfect bread bowl with delicious meat. Hanzo quickly started to dig into his food. His hunger slowly taking over him. 

  “Thank you, darling. Please tell Lena I said hi.”

  “Will do I hope both you boys enjoy your meals.” McCree handed her the coins. As she smiled and took it.

  “Keep the change.” 

  “Thank you.” Emily walked away. Counting the change while also counting the tip. She gave a sour face at the amount. The words cheap bastard could easily be heard under her breath. Hanzo washed down some of the food under his throat with the ale. McCree laughed when he saw Hanzo’s face wincing from the taste. 

  “What is this?” 

  “Well, that's ale.”

  “I know but it tastes terrible. Why didn't you order me better alcohol? Or simply water.”

  “Hah, welcome to the Western Heartlands. Ale is the only purified water we got here and any other alcoholic beverages. Ale is the weakest one.”

  “Hmph, humans with their unsophisticated tastes.” 

  “Hey if you’re not going to drink it then I’ll take it.” McCree reached over to grab Hanzo’s ale before he swiped McCree’s hand away. 

  “No, it's mine. Disgusting as it is I am quite parched. I’ll drink it.” McCree chuckled just slightly. McCree began digging in his own meal. Using his fork to tear into the juicy meat. He gave a relaxed sigh as the meat melted in his mouth. 

  “I’ll help you.”

  “What?”

  “You said you needed that bow to save your family right? Besides, ain't there a treasure in that dungeon.”

  “Yes…”

  “Then I’ll help. I’ll help you find the final piece. Besides I’m the best option for the job.”

  “Thank you. I promise you will not regret this decision.” 

  “Yeah well, I’m starting to regret it already. Let's discuss the further tomorrow. Right now I want to get some shut eye. See you tomorrow?”

  “See you tomorrow.” McCree handed Hanzo the rest of his goose.

  “What is this for?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

  “It's for your drakes. I reckon they’re mighty hunger from today.”

  “Thank you. I’m sure they will appreciate it.” 

  McCree went to the bar table and handed Emily some change. In return, she handed them two keys. He tossed one of the keys to Hanzo.

  “I trust you know how a tavern works?”

  “Yes. I’ve traveled outside my land if that’s what you’re asking.”

  “Good, well, see you tomorrow.” McCree tipped his hat as he walked upstairs. Leaving Hanzo behind. He looked down at his key reading the room number. He would also follow in pursuit to his room as well. Tomorrow, Hanzo was sure he wouldn't get any sleep. The idea of finally gaining the final piece was far too exciting. It felt like he might actually be able to correct everything, everything.


	4. Chapter 4

#  Chapter 4

   Morning came far too quickly. As the light spilled into Hanzo’s room he opened his eyes. Adjusting to the change of light. It was still early in the morning. The sun crept over the flat landscape. Tapping could be heard in the glass window. It didn’t stop until Hanzo crawled out of bed. Walking to the window to see what disturbed his slumber.

   Upon inspection Hanzo found his drakes waiting for him. They seemed hungry and lonely. Never a good combination. He opened the window as his drakes rushed in. Hanzo stopped for a moment and smiled. Soaking in the moment of being reunited with his drakes. They laid on his shoulder as he scratched both of their heads. He had two hands for a reason. The drakes rubbed their heads on his face. Seemingly enjoying the course feel of his goatee. To be honest it was probably the main reason why he still had the goatee.

  Hanzo felt the hunger also crept into his stomach. His drakes weren't the only ones hungry. However, Hanzo knew the only source of food was downstairs and he knew enough of what the common folk thought about drakes. Besides he wasn't the one with the gold, It was McCree. In order to eat Hanzo and his drakes both knew what had to be done. Wake up, McCree. Hanzo folded up McCree’s serape he so gallantly let him borrow and set out for McCree’s room.

  Finding McCree’s room wasn't that difficult. Sonear and l'gra could track the man down with ease. Now opening the door will be another challenge. He gathered what little courage he had and knocked on the door. There was no response. Instead loud snoring came from the door. As a sigh escaped Hanzo’s mouth seeing how this task will be a lot harder than it first appeared. With surprise and show of the Tavern’s overall lack of security, he opened the door with relative ease. 

  As he opened the door the snoring got louder. The smell of cheap alcohol filled the air and to top it all off an empty flask on the ground. Looking past that the room looked relatively spartan. It looked unlived like McCree could leave this place in a blink of an eye. Hanzo shifted his gaze from the room to McCree. He looked, peaceful. Hanzo had to catch himself from staring too long. With McCree’s bare chest slightly covered by the blanket. His chest slowly rising and falling with each breath he took. Hanzo wanted to further bask in the beauty that is that man but snapped himself out of it. Before Hanzo could wake the man his drakes beat him to the catch. They crawled on McCree’s bed and started nuzzling his beard. Scratching their faces on McCree’s obviously superior beard. This act alone seemed to wake McCree from his slumber. Jolting awake at the sight of drakes on top of him. 

  “Wah, What?” McCree said in confusion. Before the situation hits him. “Uh, Howdy to you too?” It took a while to get used to the idea of drakes not wanting to kill him. When they continue to nuzzle their heads in his beard he began to chuckle. His laugh making Hanzo’s cheeks go rosy. He tried to fight the blush as he cleared his throat. 

  “Ehem, me and my drakes are hungry. Feed us.” 

  It took a while for McCree to process what Hanzo was saying. Blinking till what Hanzo said finally registered in his brain. 

  “Oh, Yeah, let me open my eyes real quick.”

  McCree slowly rises up from his bed. Hanzo felt ashamed of himself when his eyes lingered too long on how the blanket slowly fell off of McCree’s shirtless chest...  It was artistic in a way. It reminded Hanzo of a painting he used to marvel at as a boy . The details of his tattoos were now easily seen. Some having the appearance of black flames while others looked like skulls. It was difficult to get a clear look with how quickly McCree’s chest moved. The urge to resist going into the trance was growing more difficult by the second. The only thing grounding him to reality was a single serape.

  “Ehem, I brought you your bla-serape back.” 

  “Oh, Yeah, Thank ye kindly.” McCree rubbed his eyes a bit before he got up. Rising toward his bed toward Hanzo. Wearing only his linen pants. When McCree grabbed the serape their hands touched briefly. He pulled his hands away quickly from McCree’s short grasp.

  “We should get down quickly. Sonear and I’gra get rather angry when hungry.”

  “Your right. Dealing with hangry drakes isn't my forte.” Hanzo glared at McCree for awhile as he tried to process the word  _ hangry _ . Dead silent for a minute as McCree gets dressed. McCree didn't seem to care to give an explanation to Hanzo. It didn’t take too long for McCree to get dressed. It was when McCree pushed his hair back was when Hanzo noticed something strange McCree’s ears. They were pointed. It was when it hit him.

  “You're a, Half-Elf?” Hanzo said in overall confusion.

  “Yeah, I’m an  _ Half-Elf _ . You got a problem with that?” The expression of McCree’s face showed a hint of agitation only to smoothen over to his usual charming demeanor. Almost as if the same situation has happened before.  

  “My apologies if I sounded rude. You don’t look like a typical half-elf with all that, hair.”

  McCree gave a slightly annoyed sigh as he started putting on the boots, “It's okay. I get that a lot. Got the hair from my mother’s side and ears from my father. Mother was a human and Father was an elf. The rest you can guess.” 

  “I believe I got the idea.”

  “Good, Because as of right now, I want breakfast.” McCree twirls around his sack of coins as he walks out the door. Hanzo follows suit. Making sure his drakes stay where they were at. Hopefully, the tavern would allow them to bring their food upstares. This was the last time he wanted to leave his drakes alone. When they walk down they are greeted by a tired Emily.

  “Howdy Darling, How you feeling?”

  “Hey Cowboy, I’m just tired from the night before. Lena came home quite late. Got quite ruffled up by some goons. She’s fine now. Anyways how about you boys pick a seat then I’ll take your order?” Emily gave a weary smile.

  “Will do darling. Also, if you need anyone to ruffian anyone up for y’all you know who to call.” McCree’s voice sounded from kind to almost scary. Like he would beat anyone up without any second thought for ones who are close to him. Hanzo took some reassurance in that.    

  “It’s fine. She might have been roughed up but, you should have seen the other guys.” Emily gave a light giggle.   

  “I’m glad to hear Lena is doing well.” As Hanzo and McCree took their seats McCree started to pick out their order. “I’ll have over-easy eggs and toast with a side of bacon and a glass of milk. What about you Hanzo?”

  “The same but without the bread. Would it be fine if you added extra eggs and bacon?”

  “Sure thing love. It will only cost extra” Emily notes the orders in her head as she walks off to the kitchen. As she walks off McCree looks around the tavern as he turns to face Hanzo. In a whispered tone he said, “So I’ve been giving some thought on what you’ve said. I might have an idea on where this bowstring is at. Now, it won't give us an exact location but it would narrow down our search. I know a guy, dwarf, he is an experienced crafter and knows a lot about dungeons. Probably has the map to it we’re looking for. That and… I need more bullets. So all ‘n all it’s a win-win.”

  “Are you sure we can trust him?”

  “You trust me right? Trusting him ain’t that different. Well, he might be angrier and not as charming as I but, you can trust him.”     

  “Alright, When will we meet this, Dwarf-Man?”

  “Probably start traveling after breakfast. He lives over in the Sunset Mountains with his family. We are lucky those bandits were kind enough to give us a free ride cause it brings us that much closer. By the way, When we meet him don't call him  _ Dwarf-Man _ . His name is Torbjorn. I learned that the hard way.” McCree rubs his eyes. Still slowly trying to wake up.

  “Did you sleep well?”

  “Not really. My fault for drinking that whiskey.”

  “I noticed. I only hope it won't be a problem later on. I’ll need you McCree.”

  “Don’t worry darling. Probably won't happen again. I feel like I need a hair of the dog right about now.” Hanzo wanted to hold McCree’s hand; yet didn't. Any show of comfort would be awkward and weird. After all, he just met McCree. So instead He sat there in awkward silence as he waited for food. A silence that was short lived.

  “Alright, boys. I have the toast with over easy eggs and bacon for you cowboy and over easy eggs and bacon and two glasses of milk.” Emily placed the impossible to balance plates on the tables. Carefully sliding the plates in front of each of them.

  “Would it be okay if I….. Bring this plate upstairs.”

  “Why…” Emily looked at Hanzo as if he was crazy. 

  “I just so happen to feel like eating in my room. Alone, Like a normal person.”

  “I don't think you’re allowed to bring the plates in the rooms.”

  “Well, McC-” Before Hanzo could finish the sentence McCree interrupted it.

  “What I think Hanzo is trying to say is that he would rather us eat upstairs so that we may come up with plans. As adventures, we don't want others to hear of our plans.” McCree said in a whispering voice.

  “I’m sorry, I’m not sure I could let you boys eat up there.”

  “Bah, You can trust us. You know me. Have I ever left a room a wreck?”

  “Yes, yes you have. Listen, If I let you guys eat up there you promise not to do anything too crazy right?”

  “Cross my heart and hope to die.” McCree winked. 

  “Alright, I’m trusting you McCree. I also want my payment upfront alright.”

  “Will do darling.” McCree reached for the coin sack and counted the coins. Handing her the correct amount. Emily grabbed them and counted them. Making sure that McCree gave her the right amount.

  “I hope you two boys enjoy your meals. Have a good day.” Emily walked away jingling the coins in her hand. Hanzo said a thank you to McCree under his breath as he quickly walks up to feed his drakes. McCree follows suit walking back up to the room with him. Once inside Hanzo calls for his drakes.

  “Sonear, l'gra, I have food.” It didn't seem Hanzo needed to tell them. They were already there. Hanzo chuckles as he places the food on the for as he snags some for himself. THe tried to fight each other to have the meal for themselves but Hanzo quickly stops them.

  “Sonear, I’gra, There are enough for both of you.” He bops them both on the nose for acting so childish over the food. They quickly stop their banter and began eating their food in peace. McCree couldn’t help but chuckle. It was all very endearing. 

  “For drakes, they’re kinda like dogs. It’s kinda cute.” McCree scratches his beard a bit.

  “Dogs? No these proud beasts are nothing like lowly dogs. They are smart, Intelligent and dangerous, Not some common house pe-” One of the drakes tried to drink up the milk but by shoving his head in the cup. In panic, Sonear lifted his head up and tried walking backwards. Instead of the cup leaving his head it was stuck on there. It took Sonear a full minute to get the cup off of there. McCree chuckled once more in laughter.

  “You’re right. They’re more like cats than dogs.” Before Hanzo can give a witty comeback McCree continued with his conversation. 

  “I’ll go grab my map. It will only take a minute. Afterwards we can discuss the journey so we can properly prepare for it.” As McCree finished his sentence he walked out the door. Hanzo gave a soft sigh in frustration. He looked down at the ground staring at the spilled milk. Thankfully his dragons were licking it all up till there was no more. 

  It didn't take long for McCree to grab the map. Hanzo turned his head as he heard the creak of the door. From there McCree held a map in his hands. He placed it in the room’s table. Opening the map to where it sprawled out on the table. 

  “Right here is a map of Western Heartlands. We are right here.” McCree points to a little dot with the words Hill’s Edge on it. “We need to get to right here.” He pointed in the middle bottom of Sunset Mountains. “Before we get there we need supplies. Thankfully those bandits provided us with some materials to sell. We also need weapons. The roads to where Torbjorn lives are treacherous. Filled with monsters such as yetis and unsavory characters. Worse than those bandits we’ve met. Sadly I have no bullets and most are custom made. I would create my own but those damn bandits destroyed the metal casings. I would need a good forge to remake them. Hence why I need to meet with Torbjorn. Its okay though because I have a crossbow for situations like this. I just need to buy more bolts for it. We also need food and water that will last us long enough till we arrive. It could take several days until we arrive. Now, is there anything you need for the trip?”

  “I need more arrows. During my trip to this plane, I used my arrows. I’ll need to restock my supply. Other than that I am fine on terms of weaponry. Food and water right now is my major concern.”

  “Understandable. We will restock on ammo and get some grocery shopping done. Afterwards, we start leaving hill’s edge to Sunset Mountains. Any objections?”

  “None at the moment, When will we start the journey?”

  “I’d say right now. Let's pack up first then start buying supplies here in town. Afterwards start hitting the road.” McCree stood up and walked toward the window slightly moving the drapes. He started staring at shadows from the sun as he started speaking again. “I’ll give you some time to pack. After you’re done meet me in the stables and then we can get going.”

  Hanzo nods as he watches McCree walk out of his room. Assumedly to get packed. As for Hanzo there isn't much for him to pack. Instead, he made sure the room is clean. He checked the mess his drakes made and thankfully they cleaned their own mess up. The milk was gone and the plate was licked clean. His drakes where gone. Assumedly located down at the stables taking a nap. He took a moment to tidy things up. After all, he wanted to leave a good impression for this inn. He knew he wouldn't want to leave a bad impression with the bar maiden. Hanzo grabbed the plate and cup to return to Emily. Carefully walking downstairs to meet with her. 

  There wasn't anything there. Darkness covered the room. Nothing could be seen except the stairs he was on. In the distance was a floating mask of the Reaper. Hanzo’s legs felt weak when he saw the Reaper. The Reaper wasn't supposed to find him this soon. He felt frozen, he wish he could move but couldn't. The Reaper slowly crept to him till they were face to face. He could feel the monster’s breath on his face as the Reaper prepared to speak. 

  “You can run all you want but you can never hide. Your soul will be my master’s.” The Reaper lifted up his arm as he slashed at Hanzo. Hanzo braced for the pain. Closing his eyes hoping it would all end soon. 

  “Hanzo, you alright there love? You are not looking so well.” Hanzo fluttered his eyes open as he stared at Emily. There was no Reaper. Only Emily. 

  “Yes, here is your plate and cup.”

  “The ones on the floor?” Just then Hanzo realized that the plate and cup were no longer in his hand. Rather on the ground. Hanzo crouched on the ground and picked up the plates. Handing them back to Emily.

  “My Apologies. This won't happen again.”

  “It’s alright love. There’s nothing to apologize for.” Emily gave Hanzo too nice of a smile. He couldn't really handle it. So instead he nodded and walked past her to the stables. 

  McCree was not there at the stables. Probably taking his sweet time packing. So he decides to take this opportunity to sit down for a moment. His drakes already beat him to the cart. Already taking a nap. Laying on top of some linen cloth as they were snuggled close to each other. The silence was soon ruined with the loud noise of boots in the background. McCree must finally be done. He could hear McCree grunt for his attention. Hanzo slowly turning his head to meet his.

  “You ready to hit the trail?” McCree set his bag of stuff down next to Hanzo.

  “Why do you think I’m sitting here? Let's get moving. I want to complete the bow, soon.”

  “Yeah, yeah, only making sure and you know you should be a bit nicer to me. After all, I am helping you with a suicide mission.” McCree smirked.

  “Nicer? Little do you know this is my nice attitude.” 

  “I'd hate to see your bad side.”

  “You’d be dead before you saw my  _ bad side _ .”

  “Hah! Anyways we are already almost at our destination. We just gotta stop by a small trading post in the outskirts of town. A quaint little shop owned by some, acquaintances.”

  “Acquaintances? Please tell me you are at least on good terms with them.”

  “Hah, if I give them enough coin they will be. Amazing how only a few pretty coins will get you the best of friends.” McCree eases the horse to a slow trotting speed as he gently pulls the horse to a stop. The trading post looks a little worse for wear. The buildings looked like it was going to collapse any second. The only sign of life was from the stench and smoke crawling out of the chimney. 

  “You make interesting, acquaintances. Are you sure this is even a trading post?”

  “Heh, Yeah, don't you see the sign?” McCree points to an impossible to see the sign with faded lettering. On the sign read, ‘Trading post’, in common tongue with a little, ‘Open’ sign on the bottom. 

  “Hardly, the place looks neglected. Are you sure this is even an actual trading post?”

  “Well, They aren't the most, accepted bunch. Their names are Roadhog and Junkrat. Both are outcasts of society. Probably because Roadie is a half-ogre and Junkrat is a Tiefling. Both are mad shit crazy. Their trading post store is more of a place where they sell the shit they found. Most likely from war zones or whatever they find.”

  “Excuse me a half-ogre and a Tiefling here? How hasn't the town ran them out yet.”

  “Cause even if their, race, isn’t greatly accept they are still very useful to the town. Believe it or not people need the supplies the find and somehow a pyromaniac and a barbarian can find the most interesting things in the most interesting places.”

  “Then why don't we ask them where the dungeon to find the bowstring might be?”

  “Because they can't be trusted. If they hear a wip of any of what we’re saying they’ll pawn off your special stuff then pawn you to the highest bidder. Then they’ll find the special magic string and sell that off too. Don’t let their looks fool you. They are highly regarded and not to be trusted. They run a business. It's a shitty business that don't make all the sense but its business and they like their money. Just gotta make them believe that what we’re selling will benefit them more than us you hear me? And when we walk outside please don't mention any of this bow nonsense to them okay? You promise me?”

  “Yes, I understand. It is just a walk in and walk out right?” 

  “Exactly. Now I will do all the talking while you stand there and look pretty. Which shouldn’t be hard with looks like yours.” Hanzo shouldn’t have blushed as much as he did when McCree winked but he did. McCree grabbed the bag of loot from the bandits as he walks to the door. Hanzo follows behind McCree as he carries the heavy bag in. A seemingly heavy bag made to look like a light load to McCree. Hanzo would ask if McCree needed help but it seemed that McCree got it covered. As they walk to the main entrance. It didn't seem like a requirement to turn the doorknob since McCree had a fine time pushing the door open with his elbow. As the door opened Hanzo took in a strong whiff of sulfur and ash. It made him want to gag. Unsurprisingly McCree seemed unaffected by the god awful smell. Inside the building, it was a structure of a regular store however it looked worse than a dragon’s cave. Their wares seemingly everywhere with no sense of order to it. It was hard to think that these scavengers were ever highly regarded for their wares. The inside was worse than the outside. The inside looked as if it caught on fire multiple times. With how charred black the walls there and the ceiling suffering for multiple burnt holes. It seemed as if the two shop owners were nowhere in sight. That was until he heard rustling behind a pile of junk. There a Tiefling assume to be Junkrat rushed out of the pile.The smell of the building radiated off of him. burnt ash seemed to be encrusted on him. His horns were tall and almost goatish. His only form of armor seemed to be his linen pants and linen wrapped feet and hands. Having numerious bombs hanging from a leather strap. It was hard to believe he was a magic user until Hanzo saw his spellbook.

  “McCree! Haven’t seen you in a while! What did you bring me today?” True to his name the rat sniffed the bag while being hunched over. He circled around McCree almost ready to dive right into the bag. 

  “Aye, You know the rules junk. No digging in the bag till we get what we want. By the way where your friend? Don’t need your bodyguard today?”

  “He’s here somewhere. OI! Hog!” It felt as if a mini earthquake was happening right before Hanzo as the half-ogre revealed himself from a room. The man was huge and bloody. He wore an apron with a cute little pig embroidered on it. The apron was covered in blood almost as if he recently murdered someone in the backroom. He wore a pig-like leather mask and surprisingly did not smell as bad as Junkrat. 

  “Here he is! Hog, you made a mess butchering the cow. Now McCree. You seems you’ve made a new friend. I never saw you with a traveling companion before. A pretty uppity class one too. A Genasi aye?” Junkrat whistled as he continued talking. “Where did ya find him?” the rat man studied Hanzo a bit too close for Hanzo’s comfort. Hanzo looked toward McCree for help.

  “Aye, I thought you were interested in the goods I have. Not my partner. Alright, I’ll show you what I have in the bag but there are a few things I need. Crossbow bullets, some preserve foods and clean water. Enough to last a couple of weeks.” Hanzo was worried when McCree requested food from such an unsanitary place. Junk rat inspects what's in the bag and seemed happy with what it contains. He gave a smirk almost as if he cheated a sucker out of money. 

  “Good, good, this should be the correct amount for what you want. Oi! Hog! Go grab the crossbow bullets, preservatives, and water!” The half-ogre nodded and went to grab the items Somehow even with this chaotic mess the man was still able to find the goods they needed. Hog placed the items in a cleanish bag and handed it to McCree. He inspected the items inside and nodded in approval.

  “Alright, Hanzo, before we hit the road, do you need anything?” Hanzo quickly gave the area a general look over then shook his head. He did need arrows however he would rather make his own than buy them from these hoarders. That, however, would take a while to do; time he might not have.

  “I case we meet into danger having spare arrows would be wise.”

  “Alright get the man some bow arrows while you're at it.” Junkrat nodded and Hog went to grab some arrows and handed it to McCree. He handed the arrows to Hanzo as he studies them. surprisingly the wherein good quality. No doubt probably pocketed from elven archers.

  “It looks like we’re done here. Pleasure doing business with you.”

  “Pleasure doing business with you all well. Stay safe McCree. Wouldn’t want to lose our best customer.” 

  “Heh, will do.” McCree walked away with the bag of supplies. Leaving them in the back of the wagon. Hanzo went ahead and sat next to McCree in the wagon passenger seat. As they were both in the wagon as McCree cleared his throat. 

  “This will be the last stop till sunset mountains. Might stop a bit to camp during nightfall. Ain’t all that good to start a twenty-four seven trip. Gotta be concerned about horses health as well.” Hanzo nodded as McCree sets the horse moving along. Hanzo felt as if this trip would feel longer than it is. He looked forward to the landscape. Breathing in the fresh air. His shoulders felt a bit heavier as his drakes relaxed around him. The scene felt relaxing around him. It might be a long trip but one he thinks he might enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

#  Chapter 5

  The beautiful scene did not last forever. Rain poured down from heaven. It didn't even feel like the land was part of the ocean. The earth beneath the wagon was thick with mud and wind so fast McCree had difficulty keeping his hat on. Lighting and thunder echoed in the sky making the horse scared and unruly. It took all off McCree’s mental strength to control the beast.

  “We need to find shelter!”

  “No! we need to press on!” Hanzo didn't want to stop now. They were so close to sunset mountain and the storm felt like nothing to him. McCree though was a different story; He was a half-elf and wasn’t made of the storm. McCree’s voice was soft compared to the loud rain and quacking thunder. Hanzo’s was easy to hear; unaffected by the storm. His voice was so clear to where it was if he was speaking in an empty room.

  “I’m sorry Hanzo, our horse can't continue; I can’t continue.” McCree slowly pulled the wagon to a full stop.

  “What are you doing?!”

  “Listen Hanzo if you want to continue on in the middle of a fucking storm, fine. Just remember I won't help you further. I should’ve taken fucking shelter sooner.” There was spite in his words. Enough of it to burn into Hanzo’s thick skull. Deep inside he knew the man was right.

  “Your right. I’ve forgotten how weak the other races are toward the storms. Go ahead, take a short break” Hanzo’s words sounded more snotish and sarcastic then he meant.

  “Yeah, yeah, Because any other races are lowlier than thou.” McCree in turn returning Hanzo’s sarcasm back at him. He then continued, muttering under his breath “ Fucking Calishite Nobels.”

  “I-I didn’t mean to offend, I’m sorry. I do not wish to make enemies with you McCree. Especially when I desperately need an ally like you.” These words seem to change McCree’s demeanor; softening a bit.

  “Apology taken. I have to say I’m a tad bit amazed. Even in this unforgiving storm, I can still hear your voice as clear as day. We’re stopping on the side of the road and starting up camp. We’ll leave once the horse and storm are calm.” McCree pulled to the side. Luckily the road was open enough. McCree jumped down and sunk to his ankles in the deep mud.  Luckily this place wasn’t a marsh or else he would’ve sunk even deeper. He tied the horse on a tree. Even with its apparent show of fear, it was still relatively calm under McCree’s presence.

  “Hand me the blanket and rug in the back will ya darling.” Hanzo rolled his eyes at the nickname as he searched for the blanket in the back which was now flooding. The blanket and rug were utterly soaked yet it didn't seem to matter for McCree. He hung the blanket up from the wagon, put the rug over the semi mud earth and grabbed a semi-soaked long stick creating a makeshift tent. The tent was crudely made but it seemed to do its job. McCree peaked below looking up to Hanzo.

  “I got done with the tent. Wanna come down or are yer fine being a brood?”

  “Is it even dry in there?”

  “Drier than up there.” Hanzo rolled his eyes as he climbed down to the tent. The tent had no walls; instead, a roof that surprisingly kept the rain off even with the wind. Space felt limited and McCree seemed to take it all up. Instead of claiming his own corner like a normal person he took up all the middle leaving little corner to Hanzo. From there they both sat in awkward silence with only the sound of rain, thunder and the occasional rustle of leaves. Both looked forward keeping their eyes outside the tent as the storm persisted.

  “So uhh.. what did you see in the tavern this morning?” McCree blurted out.

  “H-How did you know?”

  “Emily told me. You don’t have to answer me if you don't want too. I think there’s a reason why you want to find this piece of string so quickly. You saw something in the inn, didn’t you? I need to know what's after you so I know what exactly I've gotten myself in to. Don't worry, I ain't gonna judge you.” Hanzo was reluctant to answer McCree yet it was only fair that he answered McCree's question.

  “Alright, I'll answer your question. In the tavern, I saw the reaper. Or at least I thought I saw him.”

  “The Reaper huh? He’s the man after your soul?”

  “More like a pawn. He is only here to collect my soul for his master, Orcus.” McCree whistled in response.

         “You signed your soul over to Orcus? You really are in deep shit. I have to ask why'd you do it?” Hanzo sighed in response. He didn't want to talk about it however he felt he owed McCree an explanation.

           “I-I, I killed my brother. It was a mistake, one I tried to fix. To get him back I sold my soul to Orcus. He cheated me out of the deal. The man in my brother's body wasn't my brother. He was a demon. So I didn't keep my end. Orcus is now angry with me. If he ever caught me I know I will receive a fate worse than death. Heh, maybe I deserve it.”

            “By the gods. And I thought I had demons. I would say I feel sorry for you but I don't. ”

            “I never asked for your sympathy. You could leave any time you know but, I'd appreciate if you didn't.”

            “Hey, I'm not judging. The gods know I've done worse. Cheating a demon out of the deal is both lingering on the edge of dumb and crazy. I respect that even admire it even if you get what's comin; which is why I'm helping ya. I always wanted to kill a demon lord. Besides who knows? Might run into a huge treasure with my name on it. Call it compensation for me dealing with that attitude of yours.” McCree playfully shrugs and winks.

         “Hmph, fine.” Hanzo couldn't help but smile back at McCree's teasing. It honestly amazed Hanzo on how a man can turn a heavy topic into a light conversation. It felt good to finally get this off his chest after so many years.

         “I have to ask and you don't have to if you don't wanna but, why'd you kill your brother?” Hanzo’s heart dropped out of his chest. This was something he didn't want to get out of his chest. Something he rather gets buried.

         “Tha-that is something I don't wish to talk about. It happened in the past and I wish to keep it that way.”

        “Ah, touchy subject. I getcha.” McCree went silent a bit as he looked forward out the tent. This time it was Hanzo who broke the silence.

         “I getcha? That is your response with all that I've told you? How can you be so accepting? I've should have scared you off by now!?! It's also not because of the promise of money because the chances of gold is scarce. This recipe could sell more and is less of a risk. So I have to ask; Why just why? I do not get you.” Hanzo glares at the opposing man.

        “So, do you want the real answer or the bullshit answer?”

        “The bullshit answer.” Hanzo said sarcastically, “What do you think?!?” There was a tone of annoyance under his voice.

        “Real answer, gotcha. Listen, I'm not that accepting as you make me out being. As you've noticed I, at times, act like a real asshole and I also think what you did was a real asshole move but, you tried to fix it. Yeah, it majorly backfired in your face but you got up and tried to fix that too. I can relate to that. It's just I see myself when I see you and I was never able to fix anything. I just want to see you succeed in you. That's all.” Hanzo didn't know what to reply with after that. It made him wonder on the kinds of terrible things McCree did that made him relate to Hanzo.

_ What is worse than killing your own brother _ ? Hanzo couldn't help but wonder. Would he really care if he did know?  It made him think back to McCree's tattoos and how he was also from Calimsite then, it all finally hit him.

      “You were part of the black raiders, weren't you?”

      “And what makes you think that?”

       “Just now. It all makes sense. With your tattoos and claims of you relating to me.” McCree gave a long sigh in response as he replied with; “Alright, ya got me. Since you told me a bit about your dark past it's only fair I share mine. Yes, I was part of the Black Raiders. Did some shady stuff; murder, robbery, heists the list goes on. Was a runaway slave from some Calimsite Nobel. Had no one else to go to except the black raiders. Heh, ran from being a slave only to have the same master but with a different name. At least while I was in the black raiders it felt like a family, for a bit. Got caught then to save my own skin and join a paladin order in Cormyr only to run away from that too. Now here I am. Only a matter of time before my past catches up with me.”

           “Hold on, you were part of a paladin order?” Hanzo just tried to stifle his laughter just a bit.

            “Yeah, yeah, for a couple of years. Worked with the order of Tyr for a bit. Wasn't a paladin if that's what you're wondering. I didn't want to go through any of the oaths. Was far too afraid to be bound to any organization. I was more like a glorified squire. Followed my boss around during adventures and polished up his armor. Met some good people along the way. After I left the order became near nonexistent. Some infighting happened and like a coward, I left before it got messy.” McCree went silent for a bit after that. It was only till Hanzo broke the silence.

       “Do you regret leaving?”

        “Yes and no. I know for a fact if I'd stay I would be another victim from the corruption and infighting that happened. But I can't help but think about what I could've done to make things end differently. My boss, Gabriel Reyes, was like a father to me, no, he was the father I never had. The Raiders would've killed me and made an example outta me. However, he saved me even though by law he should’ve strung me up. I just wished I could've saved him. It's all in the past now. Ain't nothing I can do about it now except move forward.” McCree paused a bit in thought then continue. “Hear that? The rain has stopped. The storm was shorter than I thought. I guess we can now continue on our journey.” McCree stood up out of the tent extending his hand toward Hanzo. “What do you say Hanzo? Shall we continue on our journey?” Hanzo was still caught up on everything McCree just said. He was a little left for words. McCree was right, they had to keep going. Hanzo went ahead and grabbed McCree’s hand using it as support to stand up. His legs felt cramped and asleep from spending far too much time sitting down. He helped McCree set it away. McCree checked on the horse and she seemed calm enough to continue on the road. When he sat back down in the wagon he saw the drakes sitting back nicely taking a nap.

   “So that's where you little imps where.” He itched behind the I’gra’s chin as she gratefully gives a purr like noise. Sonear was becoming jealous and tried to fight for his attention. It was all very endearing.

   “You ready to get going?” McCree’s voice snapped him back to reality as he nodded sitting back in place. McCree smirked as he started moving the wagon forward.

   “The storm really did do a number to these roads. We were lucky that no tree has fallen on us.” Hanzo nodded in response looking around the area. The trees seemed beaten down by the storm. Leaves where everywhere and the amount fallen down seemed worrying. It was almost as if someone wanted the trip to take longer then it should.

_    Just my luck _ , Hanzo thought. Even if the trip would be longer Hanzo didn't seem as bothered by that like he was. He almost felt safe around his new companion. With the only thing making him scared was the wandering thought of the Reaper.


	6. Chapter 6

#  Chapter 6

  The small, worn out wagon finally made it to the base of the mountain. Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw the little sign saying,  _ ‘Welcome to Sunset Mountains’ _ with a smiley sun carved crudely on it. The path up the mountains, however, said a different story. They looked cold and foreboding, not a tiny bit sunny. 

  “Well ain’t that an oxymoron.” McCree couldn’t help but chuckle with Hanzo. After they stopped for a moment to laugh at the ironic situation McCree continued up the road. “You ain’t gotta worry bout a thing. I know this place from the back of my head. Besides I got some friends which put us at an advantage.”

  “Who said I was worried?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

  “Uh, nobody. Just making sure. Wouldn’t want you to faint on me.” McCree smirked.

  “Har, har, har-” As Hanzo was sarcastically laughing until a loud falcon screech heard at a distance changed the mood. It spooked Hanzo but it seemed McCree was more spooked then him. “McCree, are you okay?” Instead of a reply McCree started to whip at the horse with the reigns. Hanzo had to brace for the sudden change in speed. 

  “What was that for!?!”

  “It was Phareha. She needs our help.”

  “Can we slow down for a second before we rush into danger?” 

  “I’m sorry Hanzo but I can't. Phareha is in danger. I have to save her.” A sigh escaped Hanzo's lips however understood. He readied his bow from his quiver and prepared a fight. McCree rode closer into where the screeches were coming. From there McCree stopped at the end of a ledge. Below there were six harpies ganging up on a warrior. They all look pretty beaten up and close to being finished yet it wasn't enough for the Aarakocra to beat them. There are others near yet they laid dead. Each of the harpies tore at the flesh of the Aarakocra; she was the source of the cries of pain. In the side next to the Aarakocra was what looked to be an Aasimar seemingly knocked unconscious. “Pick her eyes out!”,”Save the feathers for me!”,”Let's have her die slowly!”,”Save her talons for me!” The harpies screeched. McCree looked furious at the sight. He turned his head toward Hanzo. 

  “Bring Angie and Phareha to the wagon I’ll take care of the rest. You know where the medical kit is right?” Hanzo nodded.

  “Yes, are you sure you can take them on your own?” McCree smirked as he looked back toward Hanzo.  McCree eyes the harpies up and down. “Maybe, but I want to make them pay. Besides, I need someone to take care of the girls. You promise to keep them safe?” McCree’s smirked dropped into something else; a harsher meaner stare that could kill the harpies alone. It was pretty hot, to be honest.

  Hanzo sat on the rocky ledge as he waited for the perfect distraction by courtesy of McCree. He didn't seem to have a hard time with that when McCree loudly jumped down the ledge. The drop wasn't far but the way he dropped down definitely grabbed the harpies’ attention.

  “Hey, Ladies, If your gonna have a bitch fest might as well gang up on me. Come on, are you girls really having fun beating on a dead horse? Come get a piece of me, I’ll make it worth your while.” His thumbs were casually placed on his belt while he wore a relaxed stance. Far too relaxed and casual for the amount of anger hidden inside him. The harpies dropped from what they're doing and their beady little eyes glared at McCree. He absolutely basked at the attention. Hanzo gestured his drakes to support McCree before he took his opportunity to sneak off the edge. McCree might be a strong fighter but there was no way Hanzo would let him fight alone. Hanzo first when after the Aasimar. She was surprisingly lighter then she looked; delicate and almost angelic in nature. She was limp on his back her delicate arms wrapped around his neck. She was light enough to where he figured he could also carry the other one. The Aarakocra assumed to be Phareha looked like a bloody mess. Deep gashes were on her skin. She seemed in desperate need of medical attention. He carefully casted levitate on her. She groaned in pain as she shifted in and out of unconsciousness. The Aarakocra wore what seemed to be a fighter’s armor. She was an amazing sight with the head of a falcon on a humanoid body. Feathers covering her skin and falcon wings on her back. This made Hanzo worry. If a competent fighter could not handle those harpies with a cleric by her side how could McCree? He knew he needed to be quick so he could support McCree. Before any of the harpies could notice Hanzo his teammate continued being a professional nuisance. He landed the first shot with his crossbow. Nailing one in the eye then quickly finishing her off with a knife in her throat. The Harpy screech in pain while the others raged over their fallen sister. Hanzo continued further now climbing up the ledge. He manages to get back on the wagon as he laid the Aasimar and Aarakocra on the wagon. To stop the bleeding on the Aarakocra he casted cure wounds. The bleeding stopped but it still needed to be dressed. He found the first aid kit and dressed her wounds. The Aasimar only had one gash and seemed to suffer from blunt damage to the head. Show by the huge bump on her head followed by blood; her skull split from most likely blunt damage. He couldn't do much except bandage it. He touched the wound casting cure wounds as it slowly closed. Hearing the bone shape back into place. He then wrapped the wound with gauges. Now it was time to go to McCree’s side. 

  McCree seemed to be doing fine on his own. Hanzo’s drakes providing excellent support. The drakes tore through the second harpy. Bringing her down to the ground with each bite and claw attack. McCree finished her off with a bolt to the head. The third harpy sang the typical harpy song. Before Hanzo could take aim he dropped his bow. He stepped of the ledge and fell off; rolling to the ground as he felt his ankles bent in a way they shouldn’t. He would scream in pain but all that was in his mind is how much he wants to hear more of that song. The other harpies still didn't take notice to Hanzo as luck would dictate. His drakes got off of the harpy as they were deeply charmed by the harpy’s song. McCree seemed unaffected by the song. The other three harpies seemed to take notice of how unaffected he was with the fourth reacting, “He is of elven blood!”,“His flesh is rare! I want a bite!” raised the fifth. “No! He’s all mine!” The sixth screeched as she attempted to dive her claws into him and pick him away. Before she could he rolled away from her clutches. The fifth had more luck hitting him as she got a good bite on him. sinking her teeth on his shoulders as she tore a bit of flesh and his clothing off of him. McCree screamed in pain which seemed to break Hanzo out of the charm.

  "Sonear! l'gra!" His drakes broke out of the charm as soon as they heard their master’s command. Sonear went up to the air sinking her teeth into the surprised harpy. Ripping it out stopping her song. She held her throat closed as I’gra finished her off; breathing a lightning strike on her. The third harpy fell as McCree was still grappled by the fifth. Her teeth sunk back into his shoulder as he tried to get her off. Her grip was relentless as it seeped deeper into his flesh. She moaned in delight at the mere taste in his flesh. Hanzo knew he had to act quick. His bow and arrows were on the ground up the ledge and he knew he had to get them quick. Mist surrounded him as he teleported to the ledge. Grabbing to his bow and arrows as he took aim. It wasn't difficult since the harpy stood so still; feasting on his man. Anger surrounded him as electricity filled his arrow. He wanted her to get more than just a mouthful of McCree. He released the arrow hitting the harpy in the middle of her forehead. She stumbled back as electricity shoot through her body. McCree fell on the ground as he desperately tried to put his hand over his wound to stop the bleeding. Her body fizzled as the electricity cooked her alive. Her body fell as it was charred black. This frightened the sixth harpy as she tried to fly away.

  “Tch, you won't run from me that easily.” Hanzo released another arrow as it perfectly hit the other harpy on her back; impaling her mid-flight. She stumbled down to the ground as she fell off the mountain; bringing her demise. He smirked at his work. It felt good for him to finally sink his arrows into some monsters. That feeling of victory was short lived when he went to McCree’s rescue. He felt the pain on his ankles they didn’t feel or look broken rather felt sprained. He carefully got down and limped toward McCree kneeling down to him. A chunk of flesh was missing from his shoulder along with a sizeable hole on his armor. He was bleeding badly and Hanzo knew he had to close it quickly. He laid his hand on McCree’s wound. The blood was soaking Hanzo’s hand. The sight almost made him want to throw up. He concentrated as he casted cure wounds. The blood clotted but the wound was so bad to where it wouldn’t close all the way. He knew he would need to warp it.

  “McCree! How are you feeling?” Hanzo did a light slap on McCree’s face. His eyes where a bit glossy. Obviously suffering from blood loss. McCree to Hanzo surprised chuckled a little. “McCree I need you to tell me what's wrong.”

  “you know this is my first time.”

  “First time what?”

  “Getting necked on by a harpy.” McCree chuckled a bit at the situation. Hanzo didn't find it amusing as McCree did. He picked up the man’s ridiculous hat and knife. He then placed McCree’s arm around him as he tried to pick him up slightly. He didn't have enough energy to cast levitate on McCree so he knew he had to do this the hard way. He winced in pain as pressure was put onto his ankle.

  “You are suffering from blood loss however you still need to work with me, McCree. My ankle is twisted and I can't lift you on my own.” McCree tried to do what Hanzo told him to do. However, he was still woozy. The slight help made it easier for Hanzo to carry him. 

  “So, how are the girls?”

  “They are fine. They are stabilized however I am not a medic.  They need professional medical attention and so do you.”

  “You know, about the part of being necked. I really wished it would’ve been you. Well, minus the blood and flesh being torn out. Maybe some teeth if that's your thing.” Hanzo upon hearing that blushed hard.

  “D-don’t be ridiculous!” McCree felt limp around Hanzo’s shoulder. He assumed the blood loss must be making the man act strangely. It made Hanzo worried that there was some kind of venom on the harpy’s teeth. If that was the case then McCree needed medical attention fast. To get up the ledge Hanzo didn’t even bother climbing up it. Instead, he teleported McCree and himself up there. From the residue from the spell, there was a certain mist around them McCree drunkenly tried to brush the magical myst away from himself. Hanzo helped McCree up into the wagon only to delicately go up there himself. He carefully placed McCree’s hat and knife on the back of his wagon while McCree shifted his gaze to the Aasimar and Aarakocra. Hanzo’s gaze falls to his drakes. Seeing them clean their wounds and licking their teeth. He smirks seeing them doing fine.

  “By the gods, are Angie and Phareha fine?” Hanzo sighed as he replied. “Yes, McCree they are fine. Unconscious but fine. Nothing for you to worry about. Now I need to dress your wound. This is an awkward question but could you take off your chest garments?”

  “For you? I would do that anytime.” McCree weakly took off his badly ripped seraph and than his leather vest stripping down to his bare chest. Hanzo wanted his eyes to linger on McCree’s beautiful chest however there were more pressing matters. The wound was much worse upon closer inspection. From his ranger instinct, he could tell the harpies had venom on their claws and teeth. The kind of venom was difficult for Hanzo to figure out.  Hanzo’s spell made the wound clot but his healing magic isn’t as powerful as a cleric. He can only heal minor wounds and stabilize major ones. The wound was still raw and prone to infection. His magic made weaker with the number of times he used it. Hanzo took McCree’s flask and poured it on his wound. McCree visibly winced in pain. He carefully dressed McCree’s wound in gauze. Hanzo wrapped McCree’s serape around McCree. he clung on to it for warmth. 

  “I don't think you're ready to drive the wagon. You can give me directions while I bring us to Torbjorn’s house. Do you think there will be a doctor there?” McCree weakly nodded. Setting himself on the passenger side. 

  “Yes, Ana is an amazing healer. Did you seriously have to use my whiskey stash to clean my wounds?”

  “There was nothing else to use and I didn't want my only link to completing this bow to die.” 

  “Aw, you care. Keep continuing on this path. When you see a fork turn to the left and continue to that road. There you should find his house.” As McCree was talking he started nodding off. He leaned against Hanzo still clutching to his serape. He felt light and delicate on Hanzo’s shoulders.

  “McCree, Stay awake. I need you.” He tried to nudge McCree back awake; McCree gently rubs his eyes as he tried to stay awake.

  “Yeah, Yeah, I hear you, darling. His house shouldn’t be far.”  

  Hanzo eyes went back on the road. Carefully studying his surroundings. He only hopes that the dwarf’s home isn't far.

                    ******************************************************************************

  True to McCree’s word the road led to what was assumed to be the dwarf’s house. The building seemed to be of dwarven architecture. The springs made the air feel warm and humid rather than bitterly cold like the rest of the mountain. Right next to the dwarven house was a barn and a what looked like a blacksmith workshop. McCree looked tired and drowsy; not his usual and energetic self. He rubbed his neck a bit feeling the soreness of the wound. Gauzes and the spell helped semi-close the wound to prevent blood loss but the harpies venom was draining.

  “We’re here.” McCree slumped down on his seat. Bareilly sitting up straight clutching his shoulder.

  “Alright, McCree I’ll need you to head down with me. I barely know the dwarf and I think he’ll listen more if you are here with me.”

  “Ugh, I think you can handle him just fine.”

  “McCree.” Hanzo said sternly.

  “Alright, Alright. I’ll go down with ya. But you gotta help me get down. I feel like shit.” Hanzo nodded his head and helped the man get down from the wagon. McCree can walk on his own however he looked like the living dead. Getting to the house itself was an issue. Walking there felt like a millennium with how slow McCree was walking. Hanzo did not say anything about it since he knew it wasn't McCree’s fault and his ankles felt like shit too. Besides his greatest concern is to bring McCree to tip-top shape, for the bow of course; nothing else. When they finally went to the door McCree knocked on the door in a loud in an obnoxious way.

  “Torb! I know you’re in there old man.” At first, there was silence within the door. McCree gave a light curse under his breath. The dead stillness of the house was gone when the door was angerly opened. 

  “McCree what do you want and why are you all the way up ‘ere?” The dwarf said in anger. His features soften however when he caught a good look of McCree and his state then gave a sigh. “Oh, oh, I see you got in trouble, again. Well, come inside. I’m sure Ana can patch you up. Mercy is gone at the moment. Helpen' Phareha with a Harpy problem we’ve been a haven.”

  “About that, Phareha and Mercy are with us.”

  “Well, where are they?” The shorter man looked behind McCree,  hoping to see Phareha and Mercy right behind him. McCree gave him a hurt expression when it hit him. “Oh, Well you're lucky Reinhardt is here. If he was someplace else doing a quest then I and the genasi would have to haul the girls inside.” 

  “Hey now, you don't need to get Reinhardt. Me and Hanzo can carry them inside.”

  “You're not well enough to carry two people. Let alone a creature double your size. In fact, neither am I, my ankles are killing me.” 

  “Hey, Phareha is fitter than me and I carried her all the time when she was young.” 

  Hanzo gave an annoyed sigh. This man was impossible. “That,” Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued. “That wasn’t what I meant. Listen stay here and let Torbjorn summon the Reinhart.  I'm sure this Reinhardt is more capable than either of us combined.” 

  “Ugh, fine.” it seemed during their banter the short man was already inside. It sounded like the short man was causing quite the commotion inside. Loud yelling could be heard along with heavy footsteps. The loud footsteps shook the earth as some loud creature was creeping closer to the doorway. The creature revealed itself as it slightly squeezing out of the door revealing a huge goliath of a man. With muscles bigger than Hanzo's and Mccree's body mass combined. The man seemed to be older; with signs of age shown by the man's wrinkles and white hair. Hanzo's first thought when the man walked out of the door was,  _ Man I wish he would crush me with those thighs _ . McCree seemed to read Hanzo's mind or simply looked at the expression on Hanzo's face and snorted. 

  “McCree and Hanzo you better come inside and let Ana patch you boys up. Better get that venom out your system before it makes you dumber than you already are McCree. Also, twisted ankles aren't to be taken lightly.” McCree groaned as Hanzo and he followed Torbjorn inside. 

  Inside was a homely cottage. With stairs leading into only the gods know many rooms and floors with a living room and a fireplace. There on the fireplace were comfy couches and chairs. Sitting on a chair was a woman who looked similarly to Phareha, another Aarakocra. She stood up from her chair seeing both McCree and Hanzo. 

  “Tsk, What did you do this time McCree?” The Aarakocra raised an eyebrow at McCree. Looking at the both of them in some disappointed motherly look. 

  “Well, you know, started a fight, got myself hurt.” 

  “Come sit down, I’ll take care of you. You seem to hurt yourself pretty well this time.”

  “Yeah, but, you should see the other guy. Hanzo knows what I mean!”

  “McCree, you should be resting right now.” Hanzo huffed.

  “Bah, it was only a little bite, no sense worrying about little ‘ole me.”

  “Your boyfriend is right, cowboy. You gained a new scar to add to your collection.” 

_   Boyfriend?  _ Hanzo’s face became a deep red after the comment, his reaction amusing the bird lady. The Aarakocra grabbed from her personal bag a vial and a syringe. She sank the needle into the vial and pulled the liquid out, injecting it into McCree’s arm. Being afraid of needles apparently isn't one of McCree’s fears.

  “Ana!” McCree whined. 

  “Ah, I’m allowed to embarrass you in front of our new guests.”

  Hanzo was interested in watching the woman worked. Her delicate hands bending the errors within his own magic. Her’s seemed  _ beyond _ his own magic. It hit Hanzo with a bit of jealousy. Her skill was on par with a shaman’s it seemed. Although he could also tell due to her calloused hands she was also a skilled archer. 

  “Do you also do archery?” Hanzo asked.

  “Yes, but, not so much anymore. Now I focus more on the healing arts.”

  “Why is that?”

  “So that I may keep my family safe and alive. Violence can only do so much.” Ana smiled toward the genasi as she continued to work. “You also have a skill in healing magic. Not perfect and could use some work but you kept my daughter and Angela alive. Something I must thank you for.”

  “It was no problem and I thank you for the flattery.” 

  Reinhardt Came in with Angeal and Phareha over his shoulders. Who also took advantage of the ride was both Sonear and I’gra. Both sitting on top of his enormous hands.

  “Ah! My love! Please set them down on the couch next to me! I’m almost done with McCree.” She finished up redressing McCree as she quickly walked over to the two girls. As she was treating them the Goliath of the man walked his way toward Hanzo with a far too big of a simile. 

  “Are these your drakes?”

  “Yes?”

  “Ah really? They are so nice and friendly! Where are my manners! I am Reinhardt!” Yours?” The hunk of a man extended his hand toward Hanzo. He was almost afraid of shaking it without his own hand getting crushed in the processes. He reluctantly took the man’s hand and shook it. Despite the past worry, Reinhardt's handshake was surprisingly light. 

  “I’m Hanzo, at your service. My drakes’ names are Sonear and I’gra. They are usually not that nice to strangers.”

  “Ah! Well, I’m happy to be the first!” Reinhardt Gently scratched the back of both Sonear and I’gra’s head. Giving a big bright smile to both of them.

  McCree turned his head toward Hanzo saying, “What about me? I thought  I was special, Traitors.”

  “Hmm, They have been acting rather friendly lately, new environment?”

  After Ana got the two girls stabilized she snapped her attention back to McCree and Hanzo, gaining their own attention.“End of pleasantries why have you came here McCree? You know I love having you visit but, I know you. You're a busy man who only comes here when you need something.” 

  “Alright, alright you got me. Found this guy while I was kidnapped by bandits.”

  “Not surprising. That always seems to happen to you. Anyways, sorry for interrupting. Go on.”

  “Anyways, as I was saying, lost many good bullets in that fight. Special ones too. Irreplaceable and pretty easy to recycle. Now I need new ones from a nice forge. Also while I’m here my buddy needs a map.” 

  Ana raised an eyebrow, “A map?”

  “Yeah, Hanzo could probably explain better than I. But he needs a map to a dungeon that contains a treasure or something.” 

  Hanzo sighed as he grabbed the recipe from his bag. “I have gathered all the ingredients for this bow except one, the bowstring of the sun.” Ana grabbed the paper and took a good look at it. 

  “Hmm, Torbjorn should have a look at it. He is more of the expert in this area than I.” Ana scratched her head as she then handed back the recipe to Hanzo. “It seemed like that little hard worker has gone back into his workshop. If you follow me I’ll lead you to him.” Ana went by McCree and helped him get up. McCree stretching himself out as he tried to gather any sense of agility. He seemed to already know where the dwarven forge was at as he barely paid attention to where Ana walked. Hanzo, however, carefully followed the bird woman. Her falcon head didn't need to turn her head as her eyes locked inquisitively at his drakes. “What interesting drakes you have.” 

  “Thank you. I hatched them myself.”

  “I can tell. They are attached to you as if you were their mother.”

  “I wouldn't say that. They are more like a-” Hanzo couldn't come up with a better description than Ana's. He was never given much thought about his relationship with his drakes. He raised Sonear and I'gra since they were whelps. They have faithfully been on his side since then. “My family has been known for taming drakes. A skill passed down to each family member. It was my duty was the same as any other Shimada to raise and train drakes. Sonear and I'gra were hatched from the same egg.” 

  “Hmm,  I remember when little Phareha was an egg.” Ana reminisced for a moment, pausing a bit in front of a door. “I can't believe this small man at his age can reach to this workshop at such a speed as his.” she sighed. The Aarakocra knocked on the large door before entering it.  The loud noise of steam and mechanics coming from the door. Opening it only increased the noise. The workshops itself was huge. Inside was an impressively huge forge with shelves of scrap metal and parts. Unfinished projects litter the outer space and it all felt hot. Everything seemed to radiate heat and the smell of hot oil and gas. Something seemed to hear the merry band enter. Movement could be seen on the outer edge of the workshop. Soon the dwarf revealed himself. Black smug and layer of dirt covered his face. The door closed behind Hanzo and Ana was nowhere in sight. Now He and McCree were alone with the dwarf.

  “What do ya need now?” Torbjorn grumbled.

  “Well, you remember those custom bullets you've made me?” Mcree asked.

  “Let me guess, you already lost ‘em.”

  “How did you know?” McCree said sarcastically.

  “I know you too well. You're lucky I made extras.” Torbjorn walked over to one of the shelves and opened one of the drawers; revealing all sorts of bullets. He grabbed an ornate case and opened it. He inspected the bullets inside checking to see if they were the right ones. When he was pleased he closed the box and handed it to McCree. McCree out of habit inspected the bullets himself and seemed pleased with them. He tucked them in his own bag and tipped his hat.

  “Thank ye kindly. I owe you one Torb.”

  “Add it to the list. What does the blue man want now?” Torbjorn Made eye contact with Hanzo. He sputtered a bit then responded to the dwarf’s question.

  “I need an ingredient, for a bow. I collected nearly all of them. I only need a singular part. One in a specific dungeon that I know nothing about. I've been told you have knowledge of these things.” Hanzo yet again handed this sacred ingredient list to  _ another _ stranger. It almost made him uncomfortable with how many eyes have laid on this recipe. The dwarf inspected the recipe with intense interest. There was a long and awkward silence in the room before the dwarf broke it.

   “In all my years of crafting, I never have seen anything like this.”

   “Do you know where I might be able to find the bowstring of the sun?”

   “I never heard of a bowstring of the sun but I hear something similar to that.” the dwarf lead both him and McCree into another room within the workshop. It looked like a mini library of sorts. Containing many crafting recipes and books within the shelves. “There is an artifact similar to that. The locks of the sun god. Strands of hair that supposedly came from the sun god himself, Amaunator. A sacred item long lost. According to a certain book I have, it's a location in one of his temples.” the dwarf stopped next to a certain self and grabbed a book. It looked old shown by the dust Torbjorn blown off the book handing it to Hanzo. He looked down at the book. Inspecting the old beautiful cover and flipped the dusty pages. Most of the book was psalms of the sun god, however, located far in the book was a map and description from where the book was made at. The place was located near he was teleported before he passed out. It almost made Hanzo chuckle a bit; how ironic it all was.

  “ Amaunator? I thought he was long dead? How can a book of his survive this long?”

  “Hmph, I have my ways.” It seemed like Torbjorn didn't want to go further into detail of his methods so Hanzo left it at that.

  “I thank you for this book. Is there any way I could repay you?”

  “Yee already did when you rescued Phareha and Angela. Call ourselves even.” Hanzo nodded at what Torbjorn said until he started continuing. “I hope yer not planning on going in there by yourself.”

  “No, I was planning on McCree going with me.”

  Torbjorn raises an eyebrow at the response, “Oh really now? Be sure to bring him back in one piece. If he dies then get ready for your funeral. Ana loves that boy as if he was her own child.”

  “I hope you know I'm right ‘ere and listening. Don't worry Torb, I can take care of myself.” McCree retorted.

  “I can assure you Torbjorn that no harm will come to McCree. I will be sure to bring him in one piece.”

  “Aw, that’s sweet,” McCree replied. 

  “Yeah, Yeah. don't say I didn’t warn yee. Go and get that bowstring and be sure to come back to show me the final result.”

  “I will, I cannot thank you enough. I am in your debt.”

  “Nothing I haven’t heard before. Go out and have fun on your dungeoneering.”  Hanzo nodded and walked off.

  “See ya Torb!” McCree finger guns Torbjorn as he walks away with Hanzo. 


	7. Chapter 7

#  Chapter 7

  It turns out Ana didn't quite want them to leave for their journey just yet. She felt uneasy of them going out there on the roads especially with their wounds. Much to Hanzo’s protest they stayed and helped themselves to Torbjorn’s wife’s cooking. She was a wonderful and sweet lady yet had far too many kids. They were a surprising mixture of dwarven and human. Curiously the children enjoyed the presence of his drakes and his drakes soaked up the attention. The domesticity of it made Hanzo almost not want to leave but he knew they would be in danger if he stayed. After they spent enough time to recover they went back on the road. McCree himself during the trip back was overall pleasant to be around. Hanzo catches himself laughing at McCree's terrible humor and he got a warm feeling when McCree was being absolutely wholesome with Torbjorn’s children. The days seemed to go faster when he was around McCree. The supposedly long and boring journey soon became a new and exciting adventure for Hanzo when he was around McCree. Even tedious tasks such as finding the next meal to eat or setting up shelter was a new experience. He couldn’t fathom how lucky he was that McCree was by his side. Yet, there was a certain pain to it. The singular fact that he was too scared to admit, he was in love. Well, he was in love from the start. Now it only has gotten worse. Honestly, it was a wonder on how thin they both danced on lines of flirting. Yet there was one thing that made Hanzo prevent on going forward in this relationship, what happens after the bow is completed? Did Hanzo really want McCree to follow him to the devil’s lair? It was honestly too much for him to ask of McCree. After all that he has already done and Hanzo likes McCree too much to throw him out there in the lion’s den. Yet also it didn't matter; all that mattered was the moment that was happening now. 

  They arrived at their destination. Far too quickly for Hanzo’s comfort. He almost wished the tripped took longer. It was almost selfish of him to want this. They stopped at a village. It looked abandoned and falling apart by the second. Buildings surrounded a temple,  _ the temple _ . Hanzo flipped through his book and saw an exact picture, the temple of the long dead god,  Amaunator. It looked different compared to its beauty showcased in the book. Skeletons cover the fields around the village. Showing signs of a siege battle. Whatever happened here must have been bloody and violent. 

  “Are you sure we’re at the right place?” McCree raised an eyebrow. 

  “Yes, the temple perfectly matches the picture.” McCree nodded in response however when he tried to move the horse forward into the village it was hesitant. McCree sighed in understanding that there will be no way to bring the horse next to the temple. The ground has been desecrated and any creature with the right mind would not go further. Even Hanzo’s drakes were hesitant.

  “It seems we might have to travel forward by foot.” McCree hopped off the wagon and moved forward.

  “If you feel like this is too dangerous you can leave anytime.” Hanzo felt afraid with the cowboy continuing with him. Especially with how much the cowboy and his friends did for him. If McCree died he wasn’t sure he could ever forgive himself. He felt McCree had so much more to live for compared to him.

  “Hey now, I ain’t getting cold feet. I’m already knee deep in this and I ain’t pulling out now.” All Hanzo could do was pause for a bit then nodded. He was almost relieved that someone wanted to not leave him alone in this dark path. They both continued forward walking along the long broken path. Hanzo had to try to calm his drakes so they won't flee. They were so restless which in turn made him feel restless as well. The farther they went into the village the sudden rustling of bones were heard. As if second nature McCree quickly draws his crossbow and shoots right behind Hanzo. The cross bolt whizzed past him hitting a reanimated skeleton. “Looks like we got company, seems like he brought his friends as well.” A full army of skeletons reanimated around them. Fighting all of them was useless and it seemed they were pressing closer to both Hanzo and McCree. McCree clenched his teeth realizing the inevitable. “Come on! Inside!” McCree grabbed Hanzo’s arm and ran full speed toward the temple door. Hanzo quickly removed his arm from McCree’s grasp as he continued following him. Hanzo’s drakes clutched his neck afraid to let go. They have forgotten how fragile Hanzo’s skin was compared to theirs so claw’s clutched his skin and blood trickled down from it. The blood seemed to make the skeletons run faster as if they were sharks. They were closing on them fast and they both were so close to the temple. When both Hanzo and McCree arrived at the door they quickly opened it and slammed it closed. They both leaned on the door and slowly slid down catching their breaths. They could hear the skeletons slamming on the door yet it seemed strong, for now. 

  “By the fucking gods, did that book fucking tell you  _ that  _ was here?” McCree heaved.

  After McCree’s question, Hanzo quickly flipped through the pages. All of them were useless psalms about this bullshit sun god. “No, it doesn't, only where to find it. The rest are songs. You can read the book yourself if you don't believe me.”

  “No, I believe you. I’m just bitching. Let's just get that bowstring thang so we can leave this hell hole as fast as possible.”

  “You know you didn't have to come with me.”

  “Can you stop with  _ “well you didn’t have to” _ bullshit? It’s seriously getting on my nerves. Just accept it, you’re stuck me.”

  “I-I’m sorry. Won't happen again.” Hanzo bowed his head.

  “Yeah, Yeah, Come on. I have a feeling this won't be our last adventure.” McCree said amusedly. He continued forward in the temple and all Hanzo could do was follow. His drakes finally left his shoulders and he rubbed at some of the wounds they caused. “Assholes,” Hanzo said under his breath. 

  The temple itself was as dark as it could be. It was impossible to believe that this temple could ever belong to a sun god with how it lacked godly essence. The air felt humid and the walls were wet and clammy. Stone on either side of them that would make any claustrophobic die of panic. The halls felt endless till they ended at a door, presumably leading to a room. 

  “Should you go first or I?” McCree asked, looking at the door as if it would lead to his doom, he isn't wrong.

  “Hmm, flip a coin?” Hanzo looked just as much unwilling as McCree. 

  “You read my mind.” McCree dug in his pocket grabbing a coin. “Heads, me. Tails, you.” McCree took a long look at the coin then flipped it. Letting the coin landing back on his hand. “Dang it, heads, me.” McCree reluctantly opened the door then delicately peaked his head inside. The room was huge with an old and damp rug. This must have been where the average worshiper would’ve prayed and given an offering. What would’ve been vibrant was now dull and lifeless. The altar which must have been made from a beautiful gold metal was now rusty and dull lacking its shine. It was surprising that no one has ransacked the temple yet. Clearing it of all its possessions. That was another red flag for Hanzo. McCree nudged at Hanzo breaking away his attention from the decor. There he saw lights, floating lights. 

  “I, I thought this temple was inactive.”

  “I know, me too, what are those things?” McCree seemed entranced by the floating lights. He walked closer to them to get a better look. Cautiously reaching his hand till,

  “McCree no!” Hanzo grabbed him and moved him away from the lights. The lights burst in pure energy. Hanzo could feel the crackling of lighting beneath his skin. He was immune to lighting but McCree was not. “Those are Will-o’-Wips! I should’ve noticed them sooner!” Hanzo grunted. 

  “Ah, hurtful little bugger aren't they?” McCree looked relatively unharmed thanks to Hanzo. Only suffering from minor electrocution damage with his hair and beard slightly singed. He looked more annoyed than scared at wips. He unholstered his gun and it was the first time Hanzo truly got to see McCree use his gun. 

  “I don’t think a bullet can kill incop-” Before Hanzo could finish his sentence McCree pulled the trigger and killed a wip. Its light withering away as it falls to the ground.

  “Can’t kill what?” McCree smirked. 

  Hanzo sighed, “Nevermind.” Most of the wips where scared after realizing their brethren has fallen so easily. They both turned invisible hoping not to have the same fate as their fallen brethren. Hanzo wouldn't let them get away that easily. He drew his bow and released two arrows at once. Rapidly firing at two of the wisps breaking them from stealth. McCree took advantage of this opportunity and fired at two of the wisps killing them both with only one bullet. Sonear and I’gra killed the last wisp. It's light dimming just like the rest. 

  “It seems we’re not alone in this temple,” McCree said looking down at the dead wisps.

  “It appears so. We should tread carefully. There is no telling what is further in this temple.”

  “I agree, after you?” McCree sidestepped making room for Hanzo to lead the way.

  “Why me? I thought you did well being the first one in.” 

  “Hey, it was my turn now yours.” Hanzo sighed giving in to the cowboy’s whims pressing further on in the temple. There was only one other door and it was behind the altar. Opening it will only reveal a, another hallway. Hanzo winced at the sight of another hallway. He hoped this won't be a frequent occurrence. Hanzo pressed forward into the door as McCree followed behind. With his weapon drawn he took a careful look around his surroundings. Hoping to not have another wisp situation happen again. At the end of the hallway from the alter revealed a forked. “Well, this is great. What way should we go?”

  “Why are you asking me?”

  “Aren't you a ranger? I thought directions are your thing?”

  “Only if I know about the area.

  “Hmm, well, flipping the coin seemed to work out well before. Do it again?”

  “Why not. How about tails right, heads left?” 

  McCree grabbed his coin and flipped it once more. Letting the coin land back on his hand. The coin showed tails, right. “Looks like we’re going right. I really hope this won't be a regular occurrence.” McCree groaned.

“Why not? Let's hope your coin can lead us in the right direction.” Hanzo chuckled.

“Man I hope your right.” 

  Hanzo led them forward going right on the path. Continuing on the hallway. The further they walk the darker it seemed to get. The light from the altar room growing dimmer and dimmer. Thankfully he knew just the right spell. From his quiver he grabbed an arrow and lit the tip with flame magic. It wasn’t bright but it was enough for Hanzo to know where he was going. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Hanzo clutched his teeth in annoyance. They’ve reached another split in the halls.  “Do you want me to flip the coin again?”

  “Yes, same as before.” 

  “Heads this time. Looks like we're going left.”

  Hanzo nods and walks left. Not even that far into the labyrinth there was another fork. “Is this place a cruel joke?”

  “Not sure, coin?”

  “Why not.”

  “Heads again, Looks like we’re on a role. Heh, heh.” 

  Hanzo sighed and walked to the left once more. This time there were no more forks so far. The hallways did split but it was easy to tell that they lead toward dead ends. Just like the last hallway from the entrance, this one felt endless. Except this one felt longer somehow. 

  “Is there any end to this hall? Are you sure there isn’t some map of the inside building in that book? Anything to help us navigate this hell hole?”

  “I believe not. Only where to find it and what the outside looks like. I can try looking again.” Hanzo opened the book and flipped its contents, still nothing. “Still a no.”

  “Ah hell, guess we are moving forward. Lead the way.” 

  The hallway seemed to finally end to another, fork. 

  “Coin?”

  “Do you even need to ask?”

  “Just making sure.” McCree once more flipped the coin.“Tails, right I guess. Hopefully, it's the right way?”

  Hanzo groaned in annoyance at the pun. The right hallway led to a door. It was relieving to Hanzo that he got a chance to get away from all these hallways. Even if there might be a hellish monster in there it would still be better then, hallways. Hanzo carefully opened the door as McCree rested his hand on his revolver. Inside the room seemed to be a bigger hallway. One that led to more, hallways. The rectangular room was near empty of any furniture. Only the usual large rug covering most of the space. On the ceiling was a chandelier. Both McCree and Hanzo looked around the room for signs of anything. 

  “Ever wonder why this place has so many damn halls?” McCree asked.

  “Must be to keep thieves away and worshipers safe. It seemed to work.”

  “That and the skeleton horde outside seem to be just enough to keep thieves away.”

  “The people who built this temple never planned on having undead near their sacred ground-” Before Hanzo could continue his sentence the ground begun to shook. He looked over to McCree and saw that under the rug was a pressure plate. 

  “Whoops?” The ceiling was caving into itself and McCree and Hanzo had to get out of there. Hanzo grabbed McCree and ran to the closest exit. Quickly opening the door to the next room. This room was far different from the other and it was a dead end. This seemed to be the place where the offerings would go. The whole room glittered from the treasures inside. Hanzo bolted to the piles of gold in hope for the one treasure, the hair of the sun God. McCree looked at the damages from outside. Nearly the whole building collapsed. The pressure plate was a simpler trail however the building was so old to where it did much more than attended. Light spilled from the outside world. What worried McCree more was what the building set loose. Some creatures him and Hanzo didn’t kill. No mere bludgeoning damage could kill those creatures. Some skeletons rose from the broken building, more rose from the gold stash while Hanzo was still greatly distracted.

  “Hanzo we need to get going!”

  “No! Not when I'm so close!” McCree shot a skeleton that was mere inches from hitting Hanzo. His drakes doing only so much to protect their master. McCree sighed and rushed over to Hanzo. Picking him up in one swoop. Hanzo's drakes didn't seem to protest when he took their master. They seemed just as eager to get out of this hell hole as McCree. Hanzo still had a death grip on some of the coins as they slipped through his arms. 

  “What are you doing!?!”

  “Saving your hide, again.”

“We have to go back! The hair!”

  “Forget about the hair! It's a lost cause!” McCree breathed heavily as he navigated through the crumbled ground while also simultaneously outrunning angry skeletons. It didn't help that he was also carrying an angry, stubborn Genasi currently kicking and screaming like a two-year-old. Most of what Hanzo said went out one side of McCree's ear and out the other. Even Hanzo's drakes weren't listening to him. After getting far enough to the place McCree released Hanzo to catch his breath. Sweat dripping from Mccree's body. The hot and dry air didn't help much.

  “Why did you do that! Did you realize how close I was!” Hanzo yelled.

  “Another second inside and we both would've been dead!”

  “You could've left!”

  “And leave you behind to die?”

  “Yes! I'm already a dead man! With or without the bow!”

  “Well, maybe I just didn't want to leave another friend behind! Maybe someone cares enough for you to not let you die alone!” After McCree's outburst, Hanzo went silent. Thinking for a moment after what McCree had said. 

  “Hmph, you really do think that?”

  “Maybe if you take that stick outta your ass you would realize people care for you.”

  “Oh.”

  “Oh?”

  “I see.”

  “You see? Finally, thought you were blind.”

  Hanzo grumbled for a second at McCree’s childishness before responding,  “I-I care for you to.” McCree leaned his hat down to cover his blush. 

  “So, we good?”

  “We are good, I'm not sure, scared even, what to do next? My soul is doomed without that bow.”

  “Well, I guess we will figure out tog-” Before McCree could finish out his sentence a blade protruded from his chest, a sickle. The curved blade impaled McCree with blood dripping on Hanzo, the Reaper. He has come for Hanzo's soul. How did he find him so fast? Shit, the desecrated ground. “-ther, shit…” McCree fell on Hanzo. His body going limp. All Hanzo could do was sit in horror. His body freezing up. A genasi's body doesn't need to breathe but, McCree does. Hanzo's drakes lunge at the Reaper at amazingly fast speed. Feeling their master's sorrow turn to rage. It was McCree who snapped him out of the frozen state. “Looks like it's the end of the road for me, shit.” McCree lets out a hacking cough, blood spilling from his lips. He wiped some off before speaking once more, “Thought we would have more time together darling. At least I get to die in your arms.” 

  “D-don't say shit like that.” Hanzo tried to use his healing magic on McCree. However his healing magic was just too weak, nothing could stop the blood. Only prolonged the inevitable. 

  “Hey, can you humor a dying man's wish”

  At this point, Hanzo was sobbing. He was lucky that the Reaper was so distracted by his drakes. Swinging his glaves like a person would swap away flies. “For you? Anything.”

  “Kiss me.”

  “Wait, wh-what?”

  “I always wanted to be kissed by an angel.” Hanzo's face was red but how could he refuse a dying man's wish? McCree laid his hands gently on Hanzo's face and wiped his tears away. “Why are you crying? Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be so sa-” Hanzo interrupts him by gently kissing him on the lips tasting blood. It was gentle, far too gentle. McCree went limper in his arms till he was no more. Hanzo couldn't feel the gentle breath from McCree. He checked his pulse, nothing. Hanzo continued sobbing. 

  The Reaper screeched a blood-curdling scream. Knocking both drakes to the ground. “I hate to interrupt such a heartwarming talk but it's time to collect what's  _ his. _ ”

  Hanzo weakly stood up. “Go ahead, I won't fight this time. Just, leave my drakes alone.”

  “Finally, you actually made the right choice.” Reaper ready his glaives for a charge and Hanzo was ready to take it till he noticed something. On McCree's lips spilled an aired light, his soul. The light was drawn to something. Like a magnet to metal, it seeps into Hanzo's bag. Oh,  _ oh _ . Right before Reaper can take the hit Hanzo dodged. Moving out of the way form Reaper’s blow. Instead of hitting Hanzo he hit a tree behind him. Both of the Reaper's sickles stuck on the tree. As he was trying to remove them Hanzo grabbed the other bow in his bag of holding. He weakly held the bow as McCree's soul was absorbed into it. He almost couldn't handle the sheer light spilling into the bow nearly blinding him. How was this happening? Unless, unless McCree was the missing piece he needed all along. The missing artifact was never in some dungeon. It was already right next to him. Was McCree related to Amaunator? A piece of him? This only left Hanzo with more questions than answers, however, now wasn't the time. The Reaper wants his soul for his dark God, Orcus and Hanzo now had the bow.  

  “Darling, wha-what happened?” the bow, no, McCree spoke. Hanzo panicked when he heard McCree’s voice coming from a different vessel. He took a deep breath as he tried to give a good explanation to McCree.

  “You were killed, at least, your body. No, you are trapped within my bow, I think, I think you were the missing piece.”

  “Well, that's dandy. I feel strange.”

  “This is strange The Reaper is going to attack, what do you suggest doing?”

  “Well, ain't it obvious? Shoot?”

  He took aim toward the Reaper, he didn't even need to draw an arrow. McCree's powers created one for him. Releasing the arrow led a trail of light leading to the Reaper. The Reaper was struck by the arrow and it didn't kill him. He looked down at the arrow scoffing.

  “Did you really th-” he screeched in pain. It didn't kill him, no, only removed the corruption. The darkness burning away from his body. He fell to the ground heaving in pain. He took his mask off for a breath of air. Breathing ass if they were his first. The man under the mask was scared yet tan. His hair black, grey, curly and long, a human.

  “Gabe?” McCree said surprised. The Reaper, no, Gabe looked at Hanzo in shock. 

  “What, what did you do to me!” he said in rage. 

  “I-I don't know.” Hanzo said in response. Despite losing his powers Gabriel was still so strong. He pinned Hanzo on the tree. 

  “Fix it or else.”

  “Or else what? You don't have the power to tear my soul out. You don't even have the power to crawl back to your dark god.” This seemed too pissed Gabriel off. Gabriel raised his fist ready to punch Hanzo. 

  “Gabe!” McCree’s voice echoed in the bow.  Gabriel paused for a moment hearing McCree’s voice then a burst of light knocked Gabe to the ground. He laid there still but still alive. Hanzo went to grab his drake’s limp bodies. 

 

  “What did you do?”

  “I’m, I’m not sure. It just happened. Was that really Gabe.”

  “Perhaps, however, he seems to be different from the Gabe you knew.”

  With McCree in his hands, he walked away from the scene. Well, from all of this. There was a lot to think about. 

  “Where are you going? We can't just leave Gabe behind?”

  “He is with Orcus. We can’t possibly trust him. He might not have his powers but he can still kill me.”

  “Still…” It seemed as if McCree didn’t really know what to say to convince Hanzo on why he shouldn’t just leave Gabe behind but came up with nothing. “Can’t we use him? To find more about Orcus, you wanted to kill him right?”

  “No, only to get my soul back but, now I have you I’m not sure what to do beyond this point.”

  “Should’ve thought about that beforehand.”

  “Hmph, your right, I guess a part of myself never thought I would get beyond this point.”

  “Well, I guess we gotta start thinking.”

  “We?”

  “Yeah, we. You’re stuck with me. Even before this.” Hanzo sits down on an edge of a cliff overlooking a field. The grass reflecting the light from the sun. It was relaxing in a way. He took a deep breath of the air. Ever since leaving the temple the air felt less dry.

  “I’m sorry.”

  “For what?”

  “Your body, you would’ve never lost it if it wasn’t for me. Now you're trapped within this, weapon. We know nothing about it. For all we know the more I use it the more it drains away your soul. Like any other soul gem.”

  “Hey now. You weren't planning on, trapping my soul in here right? I mean, I will miss my physical form.” It pained Hanzo to think about it. McCree will never be able to feel anything, Breath, eat, drink, all those now lost to McCree.

  “I'm sorry.”

  “You always say sorry, listen, it happened. Now I'm a bow? It's all confusing and I've been in confusing situations before. Though none of them were quite as bad as this. I'm sure eventually we'll get it but for now, lets just, accept it.”  Hanzo laid the bow beside him. 

  “I will miss your physical form.” 

  “My physical form? Now, is that a compliment I hear?”

  “Maybe,” Hanzo smirked slyly.

  “Hey, at least I still have my charming personality, right?”

  “Yes, at least you still have that. I wonder how your family will react to your new form?”

  “Oh, for sure angry, but I'm sure I can talk them out of it. Hmm.”

  “Hmm, what?”

  “Hold on let me try something.” almost like a projector the crystal on the bow created a three-dimensional image of, McCree. Hanzo reached a hand toward the image however his hand went through it. It looked so real, almost. The hologram flickered away within a few seconds, “Eh, I'm sure I'll perfect it, eventually.”

  “This bow can produce illusions?”

  “I'm not sure. I should test its powers more, might learn something about it. Could have Torb check this thing out.”

  “Hmm.”

  “Hey, we'll figure this out.”

  “Together?”

  “Together.”

  Hanzo looked back out the fields with his drakes currently laying on his lap. He couldn’t help but wonder what else would come in the future. What other adventures that might happen. What he and McCree could experience, together.  

  
  


                                          -     ------------------------ FIN ------------------------   -


End file.
